El Dragón Blanco de Konoha (Reescrito)
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: Tras conseguir un poder de origen divino, Naruto y su amada "hermana", decidirán dar inicio a sus vidas Shinobis, no solo para defenderse de aquellos que desean matar a Naruto, en pos de conseguir su Sacred Gear, también tendrán que estar el uno al lado del otro. Como hermano y hermana; para defender al Shinobi no Sekai.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD, pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **::::**

 **01**

 **::::**

Uzumaki Naruto, era un niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules; era huérfano y tenía 7 años.

Naruto, había recibido buenas palabras y cariño de algunas personas como: El Hokage (Sarutobi Hiruzen), Ichiraku Teuchi y su hija: Ayame, asi como una ANBU de nombre Uzuki Yugao. Pero el resto de la aldea, lo odiaba y lo llamaban "demonio", además de esto lo perseguían como si fuera un animal, lo golpeaban y lo maldecían.

En esos momentos, Naruto estaba atado de manos y pies por garfios, los cuales se sostenían por un par de árboles, mientras que los Shinobis y aldeanos lo atacaron, sin piedad.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

« ¡Hokage-Sama!» grito Yugao entrando en la oficina « ¡Están torturando a Naruto, en el bosque de la muerte!»

« ¡Escuadrón 17!» grito Hiruzen y 3 ANBU's con máscaras de: Rata, Mono y Caballo; se posaron ante el Hokage « ¡Acompañen a Neko, ha al bosque de la muerte y salven a Naruto!»

« ¡Hai, Hokage-Sama!» dijeron los miembros del escuadrón 17 y la Kunoichi, mientras que salían corriendo, hacia el bosque de la muerte.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Bosque de la Muerte**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

« ¡Divine Dividing!» grito Naruto mientras que se veían un par de alas de energía azul, en su espalda. Las alas brillaron y la luz cubrió a todos los que se encontraban allí. Cuando la luz dejo de brillar, se mostró a Naruto y para gran sorpresa de los ANBU's, el rubio presentaba un par de orejas sobre su cabeza, una cola rubia y un par de alas de energía en su espalda.

« ¡Naruto-Kun!» grito Rata (Kurenai), abrazando al pequeño Kitsune.

« ¡Hola Neechan!» Dijo Naruto sonriente, abrazándola. Yugao se acercó también, con la intención de usar su Iryō-Ninjutsu, pero encontró que Naruto, estaba sin ninguna herida.

«Naruto-Kun, ¿Qué son esas alas, que tienes en tu espalda?» pregunto Kurenai, viéndolas.

«Neechan, esto es algo que tengo que contarle a Hokage-Sama» dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, Yugao, Kurenai, junto con Mono y Caballo, fueron a la torre del Hokage.

« ¡Hola, Ojisan!» dijo Naruto.

«Hola Naruto, me alegro de que te encuentras bien» dijo Hiruzen sonriente «Naruto, ¿te importaría decirnos, que son esas… alas en tu espalda?»

Naruto asintió «Cuando fui atacado por los Shinobis y aldeanos, caí desmayado y entre en mi paisaje mental. Mientras que estaba allí, me encontré con Kyūbi, quien se transformó en una hermosa chica de cabello rojo, ojos azules y Kimono rojo. El verdadero nombre de Kyūbi-Chan, es Ritsuko y… además de ella, también me encontré con un dragón llamado Albion» esto sorprendió aún más a Hiruzen, Yugao y los ANBU's del escuadrón 17. Saber que Kyūbi era una chica y que podía tomar una forma humana, era algo sorprendente «Estas alas, son una Sacred Gear: un objeto sagrado que me fue otorgado por Albion-San. Él estaba en un **Fūin** junto con Ritsuko-Chan y ambos me prometieron, entrenarme para ser más fuerte y ser un Shinobi muy fuerte en el futuro»

«Tal y como Naruto, lo ha dicho: las Sacred Gear, son objetos sagrados, creadas por el dios bíblico, para promulgar los milagros en la tierra. La Sacred Gear de Naruto, es una Longinus y se llama Divine Dividing» dijo Hiruzen, con una voz un tanto lejana «La Divine Dividing, permite que su portador, divida el poder de sus enemigos y aumente su poder. Además, Naruto debes saber que es posible que seas atacado por criaturas que desean tu Longinus».

« ¿Criaturas?» preguntaron Yugao y Kurenai, atemorizadas por aquellos que desearan lastimar a Naruto, por culpa de su nueva arma.

«Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos y Demonios; para ser más específico» dijo Hiruzen «Naruto, a partir del mes que viene, tu…» la puerta de la oficina se abrió y una chica le cayó encima a Naruto, mientras que lo abrazaba.

«Niisan, estaba asustada cuando no te vi, creí que algo malo te había pasado» dijo la rubia, quien miro al rubio fijamente «Niisan, ¿Qué es eso que tienes saliendo de tu espalda?» Hiruzen le resumió la historia de lo ocurrido

«Es por esto mismo, que Naruto entrara a la academia, para poder…» Hiruzen fue interrumpido por Ino, quien se acercó al Hokage.

«Ojisan entonces, déjame acompañar a Niisan; quiero entrar en la academia también» dijo Ino decidida, tras escuchar sobre los seres que vendrían para atacar a su hermano.

«De acuerdo, Ino-Chan; te inscribiré junto con Naruto, en la academia Shinobi» dijo Hiruzen, mientras que los rubios solo gritaban un "¡Sí!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD, pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **(N/A: Naruto e Ino, no son hermanos de sangre y abordaremos el tema, en este capítulo)**

 **::::**

 **02**

 **::::**

« ¡Eso significa, que Niisan será muy fuerte en el futuro!» grito una sonriente Ino. Mientras que los demás asentían a sus palabras.

«Muy bien» dijo Hiruzen, quien sinceramente; comenzaba a cansarse de que los aldeanos y Shinobis, atacaran a Naruto «Naruto, Ino; ambos vivirán en la casa de Kurenai» la ANBU y ambos niños asintieron «Asi que vayan a su apartamento y recojan sus pertenencias»

Los niños, fueron acompañados por Kurenai hasta su hogar, donde encontraron que los aldeanos y Shinobis que los odiaban, ya habían estado allí y habían destruido la mesita y los pocos muebles que tenían. Ambos niños suspiraron y tomaron sus ropas, para luego dirigirse a la casa de Kurenai, donde organizaron sus ropas y escogieron su habitación, según las indicaciones de su Neechan.

«De acuerdo: Naruto, Ino» dijo Kurenai sonriente «Lo siguiente, será iniciar un estudio previo, para que de esta forma; no lleguen sin ninguna preparación a la academia» considerando que eran niños, Kurenai se pasó la tarde, explicándoles sobre: el Chakra, la fundación de la aldea, los Kages, vampiros, Yōkai's, ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios famosos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pasarían 4 años en la academia, aprendiendo lo que necesitarían para "ser Ninjas". Pero, la razón por la cual en la academia solo se aprendía mediante las materias de: historia, literatura y otras cuantas, era porque los consejeros civiles, se habían hecho con un gran poder luego de la muerte del Yondaime Hokage.

Tras la muerte de Minato, los concejeros civiles, dijeron que "las enseñanzas de la academia eran muy graficas" y que, "las mentes de los niños, tenían que ser protegidas"; asi que todo se volvió teórico, sin mostrarles a los jóvenes, lo que era empuñar un Kunai, sin enseñarles a ser fríos, cuando hiciera falta asesinar y poniendo en peligro, la calidad de los futuros Shinobis de Konoha. Esto era algo, que Hiruzen sabía, pero le habían quitado mucho poder; tanto a él, como al consejo Shinobi.

Como ya se dijo, lo que se había en la academia era enseñarles historia a los alumnos y sus tareas, constaban de leer libros de espionaje, teoría de lanzamiento de Shuriken y Kunai, entre otros muchos libros. Esto, ocasionaba que los Genin, no tuvieran ninguna clase de formación táctica o militar, solo sabían empuñar Kunai's y Shuriken's; sabían realizar un Bushin, Henke y Kawarimi, pero en el mundo real, hacía falta mucho más que solo eso. Y los consejeros civiles, decidieron dejar estas lecciones a manos de los Jōnin.

Uno de esos días, Naruto e Ino, junto con sus amigos: Kiba y Tenten, decidieron ir a la biblioteca, para realizar entre los 4 una tarea en específico, nada del otro mundo: la historia de Indra y Ashura.

Fueron al área de historia y comenzaron a leer, los pergaminos sobre la historia de Indra y Ashura.

Pero Naruto, estaba más interesado en Hagoromo y Mayu (los padres de Indra y Ashura), se interesó en Hamura y su interés fue mayor, asi como su hambre de conocimientos por saber más sobre Ōtsutsuki Kaguya.

 _«Ella era tu abuela, ¿Verdad, Ritsuko-Chan?»_ preguntó Naruto.

 _ **«Asi es, Naruto-Kun»**_ dijo la Kitsune.

 _ **«Es interesante tu interés por el pasado, Naruto»**_ dijo Albion. Naruto asintió levemente. Naruto retomo los libros de Indra y Ashura, realizando el informe pedido por su Sensei y tras finalizar su trabajo, acompaño a su hermana y ambos, hasta que finalizaron los suyos.

Los hermanos Uzumaki, fueron a su hogar, donde se encontraron con Kurenai y dejaron sus trabajos en las mesitas de noche de su habitación.

.

.

.

.

 **Extra: Hermanos**

 _Siendo huérfanos, Naruto e Ino crecieron en un orfanato, donde las cuidadoras, alejaban a los otros niños de Naruto, pues las palabras de los consejeros no tardaron en recorrer la aldea y Naruto era tomado como Kyūbi._

 _Un día, una pequeña niña de cabello rubio, se sentó junto a Naruto. Ella tenía su bandeja de comida vacía; se debía a que los alimentos de ese día, ya se habían agotado._

 _«Oye» dijo Naruto con una sonrisa « ¿Tienes hambre?» Ino, se sonrojo y acepto comer lo que el niño le ofrecía. Lo mismo se repitió otros días, en los que los alimentos no alcanzaban para todos los niños y uno de los dos rubios, siempre tenían comida en su bandeja y permitía que el otro comiera._

 _En más de una ocasión, los niños de mayor edad, molestaban a Ino y Naruto siempre aparecía para defenderla y ya que las personas que trabajaban en el orfanato, se habían encargado de que los restantes niños creyeran que él era Kyūbi, sencillamente se alejaban._

 _Desde ese día, Ino comenzó a llamar a Naruto "Niisan" y sus vidas, mejoraron por un lado, cuando el Sandaime pasó por el orfanato, para permitir que Naruto viviera en un apartamento. El niño acepto, siempre y cuando su Imoto pudiera ir con él._


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD, pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **::::**

 **03**

 **::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 meses después; Academia Shinobi 7:00am.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

«El día de hoy, ustedes dejaran la academia» dijo Iruka «A partir de este momento, serán divididos en equipos de 3 y entrenados por un Jōnin, es decir: un Ninja de elite» los alumnos asintieron e Iruka saco una hoja de papel «Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino; Equipo 6 con Uzuki Yugao» los hermanos asintieron; «Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke y Sai; Equipo 7 con Hatake Kakashi» los 3 asintieron al igual que los chicos anteriores «Rock Lee, Hyuga Neji y Tenten; Equipo 8 con Maito Guy» Lee grito cosas sobre las llamas de la juventud «Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino; Equipo 9 con Kurenai» Hinata asintió levemente; Kiba realizo un comentario sexista y Shino se comprometió a cuidar que Kiba, no le fuera a hacer algo indebido a la Hyuga «Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chōji; Equipo 10 con Sarutobi Azuma» Chōji siguió comiendo y Shikamaru pensó que sería aburrido.

El primer Sensei en llegar fue Guy, quien se llevó a sus alumnos.

Luego llego Kurenai, quien les indico a sus alumnos donde encontrarla.

Azuma llego y les indico a sus alumnos, donde se encontrarían para realizar una prueba.

Yugao llego radiante y feliz. Abrazó a los "hermanos" rubios y se llevó a sus Genin.

El equipo 7, esperaría allí mismo... un largo rato.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento #6; 7:10**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto e Ino se encontraban ante Yugao.

«Muy bien niños» dijo la sonriente ANBU, quien en esos momentos no llevaba su máscara «Lo primero que haremos, se llama "Ejercicio de control de Chakra"» Naruto e Ino asintieron «Naruto-Kun, no te preocupes» el rubio parpadeo, pues no sabía de qué estaba hablando su "Neechan" «Ya fui informada del Divine Dividing. Asi que también te ayudare con eso» el rubio asintió, ambos rubios vieron a la dama de cabello lila acercarse a un árbol «Observen» Para gran sorpresa y fascinación de ambos, ella comenzó a escalar el árbol ¡Sin sus manos!

« ¡Eres fantástica, Oneechan!» dijeron ambos niños y ella les sonrió.

«Lo que harán, será lo siguiente: Enfocaran Chakra en sus pies, si es demasiado, el árbol se partirá y si es poco no podrán escalar» Naruto e Ino se miraron y luego intentaron realizar el ejercicio, pero cayeron a los 4 pasos «No dejen de enfocar el Chakra»

«Hai» dijeron los niños que ahora mismo, estaban con los ojos en espiral. La media tarde fue solo de intentar escalar el árbol y tras conseguirlo, la tarde siguió en Katas de Taijutsu, que eran más propias del ANBU que de una pareja Genin.

 _«Eres alguien por demás curioso… portador de Albion»_ pensó una chica de cabello rubio, que llevaba una armadura blanca. La chica veía a Naruto desde un árbol siendo entrenado.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 8**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

« ¡Muy bien, vamos chicos!» dijo Guy « ¡Les mostraremos a todos lo que el poder de la juventud puede lograr; ataran pesas a sus pies y lanzaran patadas, mientras que trotan!»

« ¡Si, Guy-Sensei!» dijo Lee, quien tomo las pesas en cuestión e inicio el ejercicio.

 _«Algo me dice, que esto no será tan agradable como Sensei y Lee, lo hacen ver»_ pensaron Neji y Tenten, quienes ataron las pesas a sus pies e iniciaron el entrenamiento.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kurenai les dijo a sus alumnos, que tendrían que capturarla, para pasar el examen.

Hinata empleaba su Juken contra Kurenai, distrayéndola del verdadero plan.

Kiba y Akamaru realizaban Jutsus cooperativos, normales en su Clan.

Y Shino, comenzaba a rodear silenciosamente a su Sensei, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

«Muy bien, vamos a presentarnos» dijo Kakashi «Rosada: Inicia tú» señalo a Sakura con el mentón.

«Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, tengo 13 años y… lo que me gusta es… (Mira a Sasuke y chilla), mi sueño es…. (Mira al Uchiha y vuelve a chillar) y lo que no me gusta es Ino-Cerda»

«Una fan-Girl» pensó Kakashi «Tu, el pálido»

«Mi nombre es Sai, tengo 14 años y mi especialidad son los Inku no Jutsu (Jutsu de Tinta), me gusta dibujar» dijo Sai, siendo honesto.

 _«Bien, un ANBU de NE»_ pensó Kakashi algo molesto, pues claramente el tal "Sai", tenía alguna meta esencial, detrás de esto de haber entrado en su equipo «Tu… "el señor personalidad"»

«Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, tengo 14 años, mis Jutsus son Katon no Jutsu y mi sueño… es en realidad una meta: aprender tanto Jutsus como sean posibles y: asesinar a la persona que masacro mi clan» dijo Sasuke.

 _«Perfecto: Un vengador»_ Pensó Kakashi «Lo que harán, será, intentar quitarme estos cascabeles…» Sasuke se lanzó contra Kakashi, pero el Jōnin tomo del brazo a Sasuke y lo lanzo al suelo «Aun no he dicho "comiencen"» Sasuke fue lanzado a un lado « ¡AHORA!»

Sai realizo un dibujo, el cual pareció cobrar vida.

« _ **¡**_ _ **Fūinjutsu: Koshi Tandan**_ _ **!**_ _ **(**_ _ **Jutsu de Sellado: Lanzamiento de Depredadores Acechantes**_ _ **)**_ » Pensó un aterrado Kakashi, quien realizo un Shunshin con una roca de gran tamaño, para luego aparecer detrás de Sai y atarlo con una cuerda a un árbol.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kakashi dejo inconsciente a Sakura y siguió su camino, hasta que se vio obligado a esquivar una lluvia de Shuriken's, Kakashi volvió su mirada y vio a Sasuke quien le lanzo un Kunai. El Jōnin atrapo el Kunai, solo para verse atacado por un leve Taijutsu de Sasuke, al cual pudo inmovilizar.

Sasuke empleo un Shunshin para liberarse y realizo sellos de manos. Sellos de manos que inmediatamente Kakashi reconoció « **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** » la esfera de fuego salió hacia Kakashi a gran velocidad.

« **¡Doton: Doryuheki! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Muro de Tierra)** » la tierra se alzó y protegió al Jōnin «No lo hizo mal» pensó el hombre « **¡Doton: Dochū Senkō! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Viaje submarino bajo tierra)** » cuando el muro cayo, Sasuke sonrió, pensando que había ganado, pero pronto se puso alerta.

« _¡No esta!_ » Se alarmo y se dio media vuelta, para encararlo pero no estaba ante él « _¿Por dónde llegara?_ »

« **¡Doton: Shinjūzanshu no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Doble Suicidio Decapitador)** » Sasuke fue jalado hacia abajo, hasta que solo quedo su cabeza por fuera «Que seas de un clan prestigioso, no te vuelve igualmente parte de "la elite", Sasuke»

 _«Eres muy interesante, pequeño Uchiha»_ pensaban dos personas, quienes se mantenían en las sombras y tenían planes perversos.

 **Orochimaru quería el cuerpo de Sasuke.**

 **Mientras que Kokabiel quería emplearlo para iniciar una nueva guerra.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD, pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **::::**

 **04**

 **::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 6**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

«El día de hoy, ustedes tendrán que llevar unas pesas en brazos y piernas» dijo Yugao sonriente, quien sostenía en sus manos unas tobilleras para ambos jóvenes y unas muñequeras «Les mostrare algunas Katas de Taijutsu». Al colocarse ambos complementos, se sintieron muy pesados de un momento a otro.

«E… Sensei» dijo Ino «Esto esta… muy pesado»

«Es normal» dijo Yugao «De esta forma, ustedes conseguirán una gran resistencia»

«Bueno, Neechan, no nos mentiría, Ino-Chan» dijo Naruto, Ino suspiro y asintió a las palabras de su hermano.

«De acuerdo, presten mucha atención» dijo Yugao, quien comenzó a realizar Katas de Taijutsu, cosa que los chicos imitaron, casi toda la tarde. El entrenamiento había finalizado por ese día «De acuerdo, lo hicieron muy bien, el día de hoy»

 **:::::::::::**

 **Tenkai**

 **:::::::::::**

Mientras que los humanos entrenaban, Gabriel: una joven ángel de cabello rubio y armadura blanca; se estaba reportando con su hermano: Michael.

 **«Bueno, al contrario de Vali; este joven Shinobi, parece tener un buen corazón por tus palabras»** dijo Michael quien sonríe **«Sin embargo: Kokabiel, puede ser un poderoso enemigo. Deseo que sigas vigilando a Naruto y si vez que él pudiera sernos de ayuda, para salvar al Shinobi no Sekai; no dudes en acercarte personalmente a Naruto-San»**

 **«Hai»** dijo Gabriel, quien salió del reino celestial, para volver al Shinobi no Sekai.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En otro lugar…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **«Por tus palabras, este joven Naruto, puede llegar a ser más poderoso que el pequeño Uchiha»** murmuro Kokabiel, según las palabras de su sirviente: Calawana **«Bien, Calawana… tu trabajo será estar cerca de Sasuke y… cuando llegue el momento, le darás esto»** Kokabiel mueve su mano derecha, en la cual aparece una pequeña caja **«Esta es: una caja de pandora»**

 **« ¿Una… caja de pandora?»** pregunto Calawana sin entender y Kokabiel asintió.

 **«Asi es: La caja original, no solo poseía los males del mundo, sino que también poseía: la esperanza»** dijo Kokabiel **«la caja, contenía la maldad del mundo, pero a cambio: otorgo a Pandora un poder que podía derrotar físicamente a los males del mundo, esta caja»** Kokabiel, toco con su mano la caja levemente **«Esta caja contiene un Juinjutsu, hecho de energía, cuando te encuentres con Sasuke, solo abre la caja y el Juin buscara automáticamente al Uchiha, para darle este poder»**

 **«Se hará tu voluntad: Kokabiel-Sama»** dijo Calawana.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Shinobi no Sekai; Konoha; Campo de Entrenamiento 6**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

«Bien chicos, lo siguiente será conocer cuáles son sus respectivos Chakra no Yōso» dijo Yugao y sus alumnos asienten, ella saca un par de papeles «Lo que harán, será enviar Chakra estos papeles»

« ¿Para qué?» preguntan extrañados.

«Para descubrir cuáles son sus Chakra no Yōso» repitió Yugao, sus alumnos emplearon su Chakra en los papeles.

El papel de Ino se quemó y también se humedeció: **Katon (E. Fuego)** y **Suiton (E. Agua)**

El papel de Naruto se cortó a la mitad, una de las mitades se arrugo y la otra se humedeció: **Fūton (E. Viento), Raiton (E. Rayo)** y **Suiton (E. Agua)**

«Muy bien, vuelvan mañana» dijo Yugao sonriente, mientras que abandonaba el campo de entrenamiento.

Naruto e Ino, pasaron el día comiendo y jugando. Durante una charla divertida para ambos, pasaron por una tienda de armas, que resulto ser la tienda de los padres de Tenten; asi que decidieron comprar un arma, para iniciar un nuevo entrenamiento de Bukijutsu y cargarlo a la cuenta de su abuelo adoptivo, seguramente a Hiruzen no le importaría.

Ino compro: un Bastón Bō.

Naruto compro: una Katana.

Tras esto, ambos hermanos decidieron continuar con su día e ir a la biblioteca, para conseguir pergaminos de **Fūton** , **Raiton** , **Suiton** y **Katon**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

«Hokage-Sama» dijo la secretaria «Su cuenta de este mes»

«Muchas gracias, Fuka-Chan» dijo Hiruzen, quien continuo con sus deberes. Al finalizar el día, estiro sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y decidio irse a casa, pero vio la cuenta de compras y la abrió, leyó y todo estaba normal, excepto por un par de armas, que él no recordaba haber comprado « ¿Un Bastón Bo de diamantes exportados desde Oni no Kuni?» se pregunta extrañado « ¿Una Katana con una hoja hecha a partir del metal azulita?» aunque claro, eso no era lo sorprendente, sino el valor de ambas armas. Luego de estar una hora en Shock y tras recordar que Naruto e Ino habían entrado en la tienda de la madre de Tenten, Hiruzen pudo entender de dónde sacaron las armas ambos jóvenes « ¡NARUTO, INO!» grito el Sandaime, antes de desmallarse por el valor tan elevado de ambas armas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD, pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **:::::**

 **05**

 **:::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; 7:30am**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

« ¡Estoy harto de esto!» gruño Naruto, quien sostenía al gato « ¡Ya deja de moverte!»

«Tranquilo Naruto-Kun, ya estamos llegando» dijo Yugao, mientras que ella abría la puerta de la oficina del Hokage. La esposa del Damiyo, fue la primera en reaccionar abrazando al gato Tora, quien inmediatamente intento huir, pero le resultó imposible.

«Muchas gracias, Hiruzen-San» dijo la esposa del Damiyo, antes de salir con el gato en brazos.

«Buen trabajo, equipo 6» dijo Hiruzen «Iruka, ¿Qué otras misiones tenemos para el equipo 6?»

«Limpiar vidrios, desyerbar jardines, pintar casas…» enumeraba Iruka.

« ¡¿ES EN SERIO?!» Gruño Yugao «Mis alumnos ya incluso tienen algunos Yōso no Jutsu en su repertorio, creo que están listos para una misión rango C y no: no estoy exagerando, Hokage-Sama»

«Igual que Kushina-Chan, ¿verdad, Yugao-Chan?» pregunto un sonriente Hiruzen, haciendo que Yugao se sonrojara.

«Bu… bueno… por algo fue mi Sensei, ¿O no?» dijo Yugao.

«Si…» en eso, un Ninken apareció « ¿Pakkun?» pregunto Hiruzen « ¿Qué ocurre?»

«Al parecer el constructor de puentes mintió; no era una misión rango C, era una misión rango A» dijo el Ninken, aterrando a Hiruzen «El Equipo 7, ya ha hecho frente a los hermanos demonio y es posible un encuentro con Momoshi Zabuza»

«Entiendo» dijo Hiruzen «Comunica a Kakashi-Kun, que le enviare ayuda» Pakkun asintió y desapareció en un Shunshin «Yugao-Chan, necesito que tú y tu equipo, asistan al equipo Kakashi»

«A la orden, Hokage-Sama» dijo Yugao, mientras que, en compañía de sus alumnos desaparecían en un Shunshin. Yugao, Naruto e Ino; aparecieron fuera de la oficina «Vayan por alimentos, armas y comida: nos veremos en la salida sur de la aldea»

« ¡Hai, Yugao-Sensei!» dijeron ambos rubios, quienes nuevamente desaparecieron en un Shunshin.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **6 minutos después; Salida Sur de Konoha**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

«Me alegra que ya estén listos» dijo Yugao, en cuanto vio aparecer a sus alumnos. Ella no llevaba su máscara ANBU, ni su uniforme ANBU: en lugar de eso, llevaba su uniforme Jōnin. Vio que Ino traía una maleta, pero Naruto no «Naruto-Kun, creí haberles dicho que prepararan sus cosas, esto no será de solo un día» Naruto le sonrió y enseño un pergamino, Ino le miro con duda.

«Este es un pergamino el cual contiene varios **Kioku no Fūin (Sellos de Almacenamiento)** , asi que guardo todo en varios pergaminos y al final solo me hace falta un último pergamino: uno pequeño para un cómodo transporte» explico Naruto sonriente. Ino e Yugao asintieron y tomaron camino, hacia Nami no Kuni.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 horas después**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tsunami estaba sirviéndole su comida a Kakashi, pues él había quedado exhausto tras la batalla contra Zabuza. La joven mujer escucho como alguien golpeaba la puerta de la casa, asi que fue a ver quién era: encontrándose con una mujer de cabello lila y una pareja de niños rubios.

«Hola, mi nombre es Yugao y ellos son mis alumnos: Naruto e Ino, venimos como refuerzo al equipo 7»

« ¡Oh, claro!» dijo ella, dejando pasar al equipo 6, quienes se encontraron con Sasuke, Sakura y Sai.

 _«Debo de vigilar al Uchiha y tambien necesito descubrir lo más que pueda sobre las habilidades del Uzumaki»_ recapitulo Sai, recordando su misión. Yugao fue en busca de Kakashi, para saber que tanto había ocurrido.

« ¿Ustedes son los refuerzos?» pregunto Sakura con dudas.

«Si, somos los refuerzos frente de marquesina» dijo Ino con una sonrisa de burla.

« ¡No me llames de ese modo, Ino-Cerda!» gruño Sakura, mientras que Ino solo se reía por lo fácil que era hacer enojar a Sakura. Escucharon pasos de las escaleras: Kakashi estaba apoyado en el hombro de Yugao.

«Gracias por venir a ayudarnos, Yugao» agradeció el Shinobi del **Sharingan**.

«No hay razón para dar las gracias, Kakashi» dijo la ANBU.

«Nos encontramos con Zabuza, luche contra él empleando Suiton, el Sharingan y Bukijutsu» dijo Kakashi «Cuando lo derrote, recibió un par de Senbon en su cuello y cayó al suelo, apareció un ANBU de Kiri y se lo llevo»

« ¡Espera un segundo Kakashi!» dijo Yugao algo alterada « ¡¿Dijiste que le lanzo Senbon's al cuello?!» Kakashi asintió « ¡¿Y tú dejaste que se fuera, asi sin más?!»

« ¿Qué queridas que hiciera?» Pregunto Kakashi extrañado, quien no entendía nada «Era un Nukenin de Kiri»

«Las Senbon no pueden matar, pueden lastimar» explico Naruto, le servían de mucho, sus estudios de la Biblioteca «Pero solo mataran si son lanzadas al corazón de la víctima» esto hizo abrir los ojos al equipo 7, incluido Sai.

«Hiciste bien en pedir refuerzos, Kakashi» regaño Yugao «Equipo 6: hora de entrenar»

« ¡Hai, Yugao-Sensei!» dijeron Naruto e Ino, mientras que salía de la casa, para ir a entrenar.

«Andando, nosotros también debemos entrenar» dijo Kakashi, quien tomo prestado uno de los bastones de Tazuna, para poder caminar.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Bosque cercano a la Casa de Tazuna**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

«Sasuke, Sakura, Sai… cuando ustedes emplean Chakra lo hacen en exceso» explico Kakashi.

« ¿Exceso?» Preguntaron Sasuke y Sakura, confundidos pues ellos no lo sentían asi.

«Es por eso, que Sasuke se siente fatigado tras emplear un Katon no Jutsu y Sakura se siente mareada tras algunos Jutsus» contesto Kakashi «Lo que harán, será escalar un árbol» sus alumnos le miraron extrañado «Pero: sin manos»

« ¡¿Y COMO SE SUPONE QUE HAREMOS ESO?!» Pregunto Sakura histérica. Kakashi suspiro y miro el árbol frente a él.

«Tendrán que enviar Chakra a sus pies. Si es poco Chakra, no podrán escalar y si es demasiado el árbol se romperá» contesto Kakashi, mientras que él mismo lo hacía.

« ¿Apenas hasta ahora, les enseñaras a escalar árboles, Kakashi?» pregunto Yugao sorprendida «De acuerdo niños, vamos al lago» Yugao llevo a los hermanos Uzumaki, hasta el lago «Lo que harán, será enviar Chakra a sus pies, al igual que en el ejercicio de caminar sobre el árbol, pero ahora será más difícil porque el agua no es una superficie plana, sino que está en un constante cambio» Los hermanos pisaron el agua, enviaron Chakra a sus pies, pero se hundieron inmediatamente en el agua, asi que nadaron hasta la orilla, donde Yugao con una sonrisa «No es tan fácil, ¿verdad?» ambos rubios asintieron «Lo que tendrán que hacer, es entrar en el agua y emplear los pergaminos que les entregue en la mañana, atacándose el uno al otro» ambos rubios asintieron inseguros, pues no deseaban herirse mutuamente.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Luego de atrapar a Tora, Yugao les sonrió y les entrego 5 pergaminos: 3 para Naruto y 2 para Ino._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

« **¡Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Dragón de Fuego)** » Ino lanzo una serpiente, hacia Naruto.

« **¡Suiton: Taihōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Cañón de Agua)** » Naruto escupió una gran cantidad de agua, que causo una cortina de vapor.

« **¡Suiton: Taihōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Cañón de Agua)** » Ino libero el mismo Jutsu que su hermano « **¡Suiton: Teppōdama! (E. Agua: Jutsu Bala de Agua)** » Ino libero 3 esferas de agua, hacia Naruto.

« **¡Divine Dividing!** » exclamo Naruto, dividiendo el Jutsu de Ino, solo para darse cuenta de que ahora era **6** esferas de agua « **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Corte de Viento)** » Naruto empuño su Katana, la rodeo de Fūton y lanzo un corte de viento en forma de medialuna, que deshizo el Jutsu de Ino, solo salpicándolo un poco.

« **¡Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Fuego de Dragón)** » Ino lanzo un dragón llameante que fue rápidamente hacia su hermano.

« **¡Raiton: Sen Basuto no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Explosión de Rayos)** » exclamo Naruto, lanzando una especie de daga de rayo.

El choque de ambos Jutsus, produjo un extraño tornado de fuego electrificado, que pronto se volvió alguna clase de fuego violeta que lanzaba chispas « ¡Niisan, esto no se ve bien!» dijo Ino asustada.

« ¡Estamos de acuerdo!» dijo Naruto « **¡Divide Dividing!** » Naruto reactivo su Sacred Gear.

 _ **«Naruto»**_ dijo Albion _**«Existe una tecnica que puede detener eso, antes de que empeore, pero… quedaras sin magia para reutilizarlo»**_

 _«Te escucho ¿Cómo lo utilizo?»_ pregunto Naruto, viendo como el fuego se volvía un tornado y era cada vez más grande. **« ¡Imperiaru Bunretsu! (División Imperial)»** Las alas que formaban el Divine Dividing, brillaron en un tono blanco/azul, cegando a Ino y a Naruto por la luz que despedían. Cuando pudieron volver a ver, el tornado ya no estaba y Naruto cayó al suelo, apoyado en cuatro puntos, mirando hacia el cielo.

« ¡Eso fue fantástico, Niisan!» dijo Ino sonriente, mientras que se acostaba sobre Naruto.

«Eso es… poderoso, sin lugar a dudas» dijo el rubio, ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato «Ino-Chan, mi magia ha disminuido» le dijo el rubio e Ino entendió, que Naruto ya no podría usar el Divide Dividing, hasta que este se recargara.

« ¿Existe alguna forma en que puedas usarlo nuevamente, a todo lo que da?» pregunto Ino y Naruto asintió dubitativamente, mientras que posaba sus manos en las caderas de Ino, para luego bajar su mano derecha, tocando a Ino, mientras que ambos se sentían electrificados y el Divine Dividing volvía a activarse. Ambos rubios se sonrieron tras dicha "travesura" «Lo lamento Nii-san, pero creo que he entrenado suficiente por hoy» Naruto asintió, mientras que la rubia se retiraba. 

Cuando Ino se fue, dejo a Naruto entrenando con sus **Kage Bushin**.

Ritsuko ayudo con el Taijutsu y Kenjutsu. Mientras que el manejo de la Sacred Gear, fue por parte de Albion. Tras el extenso entrenamiento, Naruto se sentó bajo un árbol, para luego escuchar un grito femenino, se puso de pie y fue a ver que ocurría: una chica de cabello negro, estaba a punto de ser atacada por un oso de gran tamaño.

« **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Viento cortante)** » exclamo Naruto, lanzando un corte con su Katana y haciendo que el oso se alejara, herido. Naruto se acercó a la chica le ayudo a ponerse de pie « ¿Te encuentras bien?»

«Si… gracias» dijo la chica «Soy Haku» el susto por casi ser asesinada a manos (o patas) de ese oso, fue tanto… que la pobre chica, le estaba dando su nombre a Naruto, pero solo por sentirse protegida de algún modo.

«Soy Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto» dijo el rubio sonriente «Perdona si me estoy metiendo en donde no me incumbe pero… ¿Qué haces en el bosque?»

«Estaba… solo estaba buscando algunas plantas medicinales» dijo ella mirando las plantas que cayeron de su cesta, cuando el oso la ataco.

«Por favor, Haku-Chan, permíteme ayudarte» dijo Naruto, mientras que recogía algunas plantas que habían caído.

 _ **«Que caballeroso»**_ _dijo Ritsuko feliz._

 _ **«Si su poder se disparó al tocar a Ino, se disparara aún más si tú te dejas o si toca a la chica de Hyōton»**_ _dijo Albion, solo para que todo se enfriara a Ritsuko le volteara a ver, estaba claramente celosa. Y el pobre dragón estaba por conocer la furia y los celos de la Kitsune más poderosa del mundo._

«Gracias por tu ayuda, Naruto-Kun» dijo Haku «Creo que con esto, podre curar a mi amigo»

«Haku-Chan…» inicio Naruto «…Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto» ella le sonrió y siguió su camino, desapareciendo entre la niebla.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los equipos 6 y 7, entrenaron otros 4 días, además de que ayudaban protegiendo a Tazuna (Equipo 7) o ayudaban directamente en la construcción (Equipo 6)

Haku y Naruto se siguieron viendo a lo largo de esos 4 días, solo para hablar de anécdotas graciosas o divertidas entre ellos.

Poco después de que Haku se fuera; Ritsuko, vio un árbol de manzanas y Naruto se decidio a bajar algunas manzanas. El rubio tomo unas 24 manzanas entre sus manos y fue a una tienda.

El hombre que atendía la tienda le vio entrar, pero no vio los productos, sino la Katana que Naruto llevaba.

«Por… por favor» dijo el hombre al borde de las lágrimas «Ya les di todo lo que tenía»

«No deseo hacerle daño» dijo Naruto, quien dejo las frutas en el mostrador «Podrían buscar nuevos productos, en el bosque del oeste, ¿sabe?» dijo el rubio, quien metió su mano en su bolcillo y saco 6 monedas, que coloco ante el hombre.

« _Arigato_ » Susurro el hombre, mientras que Naruto salía. El rubio continúo recorriendo el pueblo, solo para ver como las personas vivían en la más absoluta pobreza y no podían hacer nada. Su única esperanza, era el puente de Tazuna.

« ¡Abre la boca, mocosa!» escucho Naruto, la voz de un hombre, desde una casa.

« ¡Okasan!» Grito la niña, aterrorizada.

«Deja de gritar Harumi-Chan o te escucharan» dijo una voz femenina «Solo… solo has lo que dice, por favor»

El hombre forcejeo un poco más, hasta que logro abrirle la boca a la niña y dirigió su miembro a la pequeña, pero antes de poder hacer nada, un Kunai rebosante de Fūton le corto el miembro al hombre, quien grito. «No puedo creer que te atrevas a hacerle algo asi a una niña» dijo Naruto enfadado, el rubio tomo su Katana y decapito al hombre, sin que este pudiera hacer o decir nada, el rubio miro a la mujer y a la niña.

La mujer sabía que Naruto la había escuchado y claramente estaba implicada en tal acto tan denigrante. La niña, ahora sin querer confiar en su madre, se ocultó detrás de Naruto, el rubio solo realizo sellos de manos **«Chikage no Yume» (Sueño de Mil Sombras)** , la mujer acabo en un Genjutsu.

«Arigato, Onisan» dijo la niña. El rubio y la pequeña caminaron por algunas calles, hasta llegar a un orfanato.

«No te preocupes» dijo Naruto «Sé que aquí, destaras a salvo» la niña asintió, hablaron con la encargada del lugar y la niña abrazo al rubio, antes de que la puerta del orfanato volviera a cerrarse.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando todos despertaron, fue por obra de Kakashi.

«Andando, Zabuza atacara el día de hoy» dijo el Ninja-Copia. Todos asintieron y fueron a alistarse: ropa y armas, fueron enfundadas.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **De camino al puente: Zabuza**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

«Entonces: según lo que encontraste en el cuartel de Gatō, el no solo planea que matemos a Tazuna… sino que también planea nuestros asesinatos» dijo Zabuza y Haku asintió preocupada «Ya veo»

 **:::::::::::**

 **Puente**

 **:::::::::::**

Al llegar al puente, Tazuna y los equipos de Konoha, encontraron a los ayudantes de Tazuna en el suelo.

« ¡¿Qué paso aquí?! » Pregunto Tazuna asustado « ¡Todos están muertos!» Se comenzaron a escuchar pasos « ¿Qué es eso?» pregunto Tazuna « ¡¿Pero de donde vienen, el puente aún no ha sido terminado?!» Eran Zabuza, Haku, Gatō y un ejército entero de mercenarios.

«Zabuza, Haku… maten a Tazuna» ordeno Gatō.

«Gatō: por órdenes de Kirigakure, usted será ejecutado» dijo Zabuza, girando y empleando a Kubikiribōchō, para matar a Gatō, pero en cambio decapito a uno de los otros soldados « ¡¿Qué?!» se preguntó desconcertado.

« ¡Haku-Chan! » dijo Naruto, acercándose a la chica, quien le sonrió. Naruto tomo su Katana.

Haku empuño sus Senbon.

Ino empleo su bastón Bō.

«Deseo algunas respuestas, Zabuza» dijo Yugao, poniéndose a su lado y desenfundando su Tantō y empleando un par de Kage Bushin « **Mikadzuki no Mai (Danza de Luna Creciente)** » Yugao ataco a uno de los matones, sin que este pudiera hacer nada y luego, siguió con otro.

 **«** **¡** **Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu no Jutsu** **! (** **E.** **Hielo** **: Jutsu Ráfaga del Dragón Negro** **)»** exclamo Haku, lanzando un dragón de hielo, que arrasó con 5 de los hombres de Gatō.

 **«** **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua)** **»** exclamo Zabuza, lanzando un dragón de agua.

« **¡Raiton: Rairyudan no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Dragón de Rayo)** » exclamo Kakashi, creando también un reptil de rayo, el cual acabo por fusionarse con el Suiryūdan de Zabuza, mientras que el nuevo dragón golpeada a los hombres de Gatō.

« **¡Hyaku Fuku Hidora! (Cien Golpes de la Hidra)** » exclamo Ino, haciendo girar su bastón Bō por encima de su cabeza y luego la hizo girar a su lado derecho y finalmente: la hizo subir en diagonal golpeando con todas sus fuerzas a su enemigo, hizo girar el bastón y golpeo a otro que estaba detrás de ella.

« **¡Chōjū Giga! (Imitación de Imagen: Súper bestias)** » exclamo Sai, lanzando un par de tigres de tinta, que mataron a **5** de los hombres de Gatō.

 **« ¡Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Fuego de Dragón)»** exclamo Sasuke, lanzando una línea de fuego, que carbonizo a una pareja de enemigo.

 **« ¡Ninpo: Sakura no Shi! (Arte Ninja: Cerezo de la Muerte)»** exclamo Sakura, liberando miles de pétalos rosas, los cuales actuaban como bombas cuando entraban en contacto con algún enemigo.

 **Luego de que los aldeanos hicieran justicia por mano propia, Zabuza y Haku aceptaron ir con los Shinobis de Konoha a su aldea.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD, pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **:::::**

 **06**

 **:::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; 13:20pm; Oficina del Hokage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

«Misión cumplida, Hokage-Sama» dijo Yugao quien se sentía contenta con el nivel actual de sus Genin.

«Yugao-San» dijo Hiruzen, quien dejó de lado su pipa y miro seriamente a la mujer de cabello lila « ¿Podrías explicarme, que hace Momoshi Zabuza, en mi oficina?»

Yugao asintió «Ocurrieron muchas cosas, Hokage-Sama y durante la misión, en la batalla en el puente, Gatō hizo aparición con un gran ejercito a sus espaldas, por dicha circunstancia y al vernos superados en número, realizamos una alianza con Zabuza-San. Tras la batalla, les propuse unirse a Konoha»

«Muy bien, los admitiré en la aldea» dijo Hiruzen «Pero, me temo que estarán bajo vigilancia ANBU, por un mes; además de un mes de preguntas y sometimiento al polígrafo»

«Estamos de acuerdo, Hokage-Sama» dijo Zabuza, Haku solo asintió. Hiruzen busco un par de hojas y se las entrego, Zabuza y Haku, llenaron las hojas con sus nombres, edades, entre otras cosas y tras esto, Hiruzen le entrego un llavero a Zabuza.

«Vayan al sur de la aldea y encontraran un complejo de apartamentos, el suyo es el 12» fueron las palabras de Hiruzen, mientras que Zabuza y Haku solo asentían agradecidos y salían « ¡Zabuza-San, Haku-San!» Dijo Hiruzen, mientras que el hombre y la adolecente le miraban «Casi lo olvido pero… deben entender, que estarán un tiempo bajo vigilancia ANBU»

«Lo entendemos perfectamente, Hokage-Sama» dijo Zabuza.

«Pero me gustaría saber, quienes estarán a cargo de la vigilancia» dijo Haku y el Sarutobi asintió.

«Tenzō» llamo Hiruzen y ante él, hizo acto de presencia, un ANBU de cabello castaño corto, con una máscara de tigre y un uniforme/armadura estándar ANBU «Estarás junto a Haku y Zabuza».

«Hai, Hokage-Sama» dijo el hombre, retirando su máscara «Pueden llamarme Tenzo»

«Soy Momoshi Zabuza» dijo el hombre de cabello negro «Ella es mi hija: Yuki Haku» Tenzo asintió y los guio fuera de la oficina del Hokage y luego, hacia el lugar donde vivirían.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento #6**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

«De acuerdo, chicos» dijo Kurenai sonriente «Aun me enorgullece, que hayan completado satisfactoriamente, su primera misión de rango A»

«Nosotros también estamos felices, Sensei» dijeron Naruto e Ino.

«Chicos, en **2** semanas, se realizaran los Exámenes Chūnin» dijo la dama sonriente «Deseo que ustedes participen»

« ¡Es fantástico, Sensei!» dijeron ambos rubios felices, inmediatamente Kurenai les entrego un par de hojas, para que ellos las llenaran con su información y luego, tuvieron el permiso, para irse a casa.

 **:::::::::::**

 **Tenkai**

 **:::::::::::**

 **«Ya veo, asi que Kokabiel, puede planear un atentado con el joven Uchiha durante los exámenes»** dijo Michael y Gabriel solo asintió **«Es definitivo: Tendrás que acercarte a Naruto»** Michael, junto sus manos, murmuro un conjuro o algo y el interior de sus manos brillo en una luz lila, al abrirlas en ellas tenía un naipe **«Entrégale esto a Naruto-San. Le darás un Power Up y yo podré comunicarme con él, para explicarle sobre Kokabiel»** Gabriel asintió, tomando el naipe del Joker **«Entraras en el examen Chūnin»**

 **« ¿Quieres que entre en ese examen, Nii-Sama?»** pregunto una sorprendida Gabriel y Michael asintió.

 **«Ayudaras a Naruto e Ino, en lo que puedas»** dijo Michael, quien saco otro naipe: **6** de diamantes **«Este, será para Ino-San. Ambos tendrán que entender, sobre los peligros de este mundo y… espero que acepten ayudarnos»**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Academia Ninja; 2 semanas después**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

« ¡Guarden silencio!» grito el hombre de gabardina, camiseta y pantalón negro « ¡Todos tomen asiento y prepárense, porque el examen Chūnin, está por dar inicio!» Asi lo hicieron todos los alumnos «Mi nombre es Morino Ibiki y la primera fase del examen Chūnin, está por dar inicio» Una pareja Chūnin, repartió las hojas con las preguntas del examen « ¿Ven los centinelas a ambos lados del salón? Ellos están allí, para decir quien hace trampa. Están allí, para decir quienes siguen y quienes se van. Todos iniciaran con una calificación perfecta de **100** , por cada pregunta que contesten erróneamente, **10** puntos les serán quitados. Sus calificaciones, serán el resultado de la suma de los puntos de TODOS los miembros de sus equipos» esto, aterrorizo a más de uno, pues significaba que todos tendrían que sacar notas perfectas « ¡Comiencen!» El examen comenzó, el tiempo parecía pasar muy lentamente. Y cada tanto, uno u otro Genin era sacado, por parte de los centinelas; que solo conseguía poner nerviosos a los Shinobis « ¡El tiempo ha finalizado!» todos soltaron sus lápices por los nervios, que tenían «Ahora… es el momento de la última pregunta. Deben saber que la 10ᵃ pregunta es la más importante. Si no responden bien con esta pregunta, sacaran 0. Además… no podrán volver a realizar el examen: nunca más»

« ¡Adelante: realice la pregunta y deje que nosotros la respondamos!» gruño una molesta Ino « ¡Algún día seré una de las Kunoichis más fuertes de esta aldea y nadie me hará echarme atrás!» los restantes Genin se pusieron de pie.

 _«Parece ser que nadie desea echarse atrás. Ellos les han dado fuerza a los demás, para seguir adelante»_ pensó Ibiki «Ustedes, quienes han decidido seguir adelante sin importar nada… han superado la primera fase del examen» en eso, algo quebró la ventana y resulto ser una dama de cabello lila, chaqueta marrón, camiseta de malla y mini-falda naranja.

«Hola a todos: mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko, soy la segunda examinadora. Vengan conmigo» dijo Anko, quien les sonrió de forma aterradora y todos decidieron seguirla. Sintiéndose como ganado al matadero. Tras una larga marcha por toda la aldea, llegaron a un lugar cercado, además de tener muchos avisos de peligro «Esta: es el área de entrenamiento #44, también llamado: "El bosque de la muerte"» más de uno se aterrorizo. Anko muy tranquilamente, saco varios papeles, los cuales le entrego a Kiba «Pásale esto a todos los presentes, por favor» Kiba, empezó a entregar los papeles a los Genin presentes «Lo que harán, será firmar estas formas de consentimiento y luego las llevaran a esa caceta de allá» dijo señalando la caseta, donde se veía a un trio de Shinobis «Les será entregado un pergamino: Uno con el Kanji de Tierra y otro con el Kanji de Cielo. Necesitaran ambos pergaminos para poder pasar a la siguiente fase del examen y tendrán que llegar al centro del bosque, donde encontraran una torre. Tienen 5 días o serán descalificados» Todos firmaron aterrorizados y asi, cada equipo consiguió un pergamino. Al mediodía, las puertas del bosque se abrieron y todos entraron, impulsados por la adrenalina.

« ¡Naruto-Niisan!» dijo Ino mientras que ambos corrían, internándose rápidamente en el bosque y mirando hacia ambos lados « ¿Hacia dónde quieres que nos dirijamos?»

« ¡Siempre iremos hacia delante, en línea recta hasta…!» Una onda de choque, provocada por una explosión, enmudeció a Naruto y él junto a su hermana salieron despedidos hacia un lado.

Ino abrió sus ojos, sentía un dolor de cabeza. Era un dolor… era como si una prensa hidráulica, aplastara la cabeza de la rubia, quien abrió sus ojos. Todo era borroso, pudo notar a Naruto junto a ella, aunque sus ojos aun no podían enfocar bien.

«Ino-Chan, ¿puedes escucharme?» ella asintió « ¿Puedes verme bien? » Ella volvió a asentir, Naruto coloco su mano ante ella.

«Tres dedos» respondió la rubia y Naruto sonrió. Estaba bien. Siguieron su camino.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Lugar de la explosión**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke, estaba arrodillado ante un hombre de cabello negro largo, ojos dorados, piel blanca. El Hebi Sen'nin Orochimaru.

Sai y Sakura, estaban atrapados por una serpiente del Shinobi. El hombre, se acercó a Sasuke y abrió la caja; de la caja surgió una esfera de luz negra, la cual acabo introduciéndose en el pecho de Sasuke.

«Buen trabajo, Orochimaru» dijo Calawana, quien ataco al Hebi Sen'nin a traición, con una Katana de luz «Se ha hecho la voluntad de mi señor… Sayonara, Sasuke-Baka»


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD, pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **:::::**

 **07**

 **:::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Bosque de la Muerte; 17:00 (Día 1)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

« ¡Sasuke-Kun!» grito Sakura, acercándose a su amado, quien tenía varias líneas negras, sobre su cuerpo las cuales parecían reptar, por este.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Paisaje Mental de Sasuke**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

« ¿Dónde estoy?» se preguntó Sasuke, quien se puso de pie con un gran esfuerzo, pues su cuerpo parecía estar ardiendo en fiebre, además de que era recorrido por un dolor el cual paralizaba sus músculos _« ¡¿Qué es esto?!»_ el Uchiha, volvió a realizar la pregunta, mientras que miraba a su alrededor: Estaba en un corredor extenso, cuyas paredes estaban recubiertas por azulejos negros y azules. Sasuke se sujetó inútilmente de la pared y cayó, lo intento varias veces, hasta que decidio apoyarse en la pared con su espalda y asi, pudo levantarse, miro hacia su derecha: el corredor estaba cortado por una pared, miro hacia su izquierda y vio una luz a lo lejos, asi que decidio seguir dicha luz.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Bosque de la Muerte 17:07**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

«Kankuro, Temari» hablo Gaara, con una voz bastante normal, al contrario de su usual modo de ser «Algo… o alguien muy poderoso esta cerca de nosotros» la arena surgió de la calabaza, protegiéndolos a un centenar de Shuriken's, lanzados por un trio de Shinobis de Ame «Parece ser, que me equivoque… son solo Shinobis de Kiri»

« ¡¿Solo Shinobis de Kiri?!» gruño el Genin del centro, quien se tomó dicha ofensa muy enserio « ¡Ya verás de lo que somos capaces los Shinobis de Chigiri no Sato!»

« **¡Suiton: Taihōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Cañón de Agua)** » Exclamo el Genin de la derecha, lanzando un gran chorro de agua a presión.

Temari sonrió « **¡Fūton: Shinku Renpa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Serie de Olas del Vacío)** » tras estas palabras, las hojas de viento se hicieron presentes y el **Suiton no Jutsu** se deshizo a causa del **Fūton no Jutsu**.

« **¡Sabaku no Kyū! (Ataúd de Arena)** » exclamo Gaara, mientras que su arena atrapaba a uno de los restantes dos Genin y aplastaba su cuerpo, hasta no dejar nada más que sangre.

Desde la espalda de Kankuro se alzó la mano de su marioneta, lanzando una Shuriken a una velocidad mayor que un halcón en pleno vuelo. La velocidad del proyectil decapito a uno de los **2** Shinobis restantes. Quedando solo uno, quien les entrego su pergamino y desapareció en un **Shunshin**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

« **¡Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Sho! (Ocho Trigramas Ciento Veintiocho Palmas)** » Exclamo Neji, realizando su Taijutsu más mortífero, golpeando a su rival y dejándolo en el suelo rígido. Neji se giró y vio caer a otro Genin decapitado por Tenten.

Tenten y Neji se miraron, antes de mirar a Lee, quien estaba en el aire y pateaba la espalda de su rival, haciendo que se precipitara al suelo y dejara un gran cráter en él.

Tenten camino hacia su antiguo rival, quien ahora era más bien un alfiletero humano y tomo el pergamino; asintió y los 3 salieron de allí.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke, aun en su paisaje mental, encontró un salón espacioso y ante él, apareció un hombre de cabello negro con su mismo peinado, ojos cerrados, una camisa manga larga blanca y un pantalón negro.

« ¿Quién eres?» pregunto Sasuke, mirando fijamente al hombre, quien le sonrió.

«Soy una manifestación física del nuevo poder que te fue otorgado» dijo el hombre «Vamos, es hora de una venganza» Sasuke sonrió, mientras que salía de su paisaje mental.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Mundo real**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Sai había sido derrotado por Dosu, Zaku y Kin. Sai estaba atado a un árbol, con una cadena.

Allí, en el suelo estaba Sakura, siendo sujetada por Dosu, mientras que Zaku se estaba bajando los pantalones.

 _«Por favor… no»_ Pensó Sakura aterrorizada y a sabiendas de lo que venía ahora _«Sasuke-Kun… Sasuke-Kun tendría que ser el primero»_ Zaku la obligo a abrir la boca y Sakura solo pudo derramar lágrimas, hasta que una gran cantidad de Chakra y magia se vio liberada.

Zaku y Dosu se giraron, viendo a Sasuke semidesnudo y con unas extrañas letras en otro idioma, las cuales estaban escritas en un color carmesí sobre su pecho ["Esclavo" en Arameo].

 _«Su_ _ **poder**_ _… su poder es mayor que el poder del_ _ **Ten no Juin**_ _de Orochimaru-Sama»_ pensó Dosu.

«Hora de morir: Uchiha» murmuro Zaku « **¡Zankūha! (Ondas Decapitadoras)** » Zaku lanzo su onda de sonido hacia el Uchiha, quien solo sonrió y lanzo su propio Jutsu.

El **Jutsu** de Sasuke deshizo el **Jutsu** de Zaku y carbonizo su cuerpo, junto al de Dosu.

« **¡Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Dragón de Fuego)** » exclamo Sasuke, liberando una llama dorada con la forma de la cabeza de un dragón, hacia Kin quien estaba aterrorizada.

 **« ¡Divide Dividing!»** Naruto apareció y deshizo el Katon no Jutsu «Solo un cobarde ataca a alguien que ha perdido las ganas de luchar, Sasuke»

«Anda Dobe, déjame probar en ti, mi nuevo poder» dijo el Uchiha, mientras que su Chakra aumentaba rápidamente **« ¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)»**

« **¡Divide Dividing!** »el Jutsu de Sasuke se desintegro en el aire y asi mismo, el Uchiha cayó al suelo agotado, como si acabara de emplear todo su Chakra en ese único Jutsu.


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD, pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **:::::**

 **08**

 **:::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Bosque de la Muerte**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

« ¡Naruto-Niisan!» grito Ino llegando junto al rubio « ¿Estas bien?»

«Estoy bien, Ino-Chan» dijo el rubio «Sentí una gran cantidad de Chakra y vine a ver qué pasaba, Sasuke estaba siendo controlado por alguna clase de Fūin en su pecho» dijo el Uzumaki, dejando ver la marca carmesí en el pecho de Sasuke, luego el Uzumaki miro a la Haruno y al ANBU de NE «Sakura, Sai… vayan directo a la torre»

« ¡Oye, no tenías derecho a…!» pero Sakura quedo a media palabra, pues Naruto e Ino, acababan de irse.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En la torre, Hiruzen se enteraba de que algunos equipos de Konoha y Suna habían llegado en el primer día a la torre.

Esto le sorprendió y decidio esperar a que diera inicio a las batallas a no ser, que ellos fueran los únicos en llegar.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al finalizar los 5 días, habían llegado al lugar: Los equipos de Konoha, un equipo de Suna y un equipo de Oto.

«Disculpa» dijo Naruto, a la chica de cabello rubio y ropas blancas, quien los había ayudado a ellos « ¿Podrías explicarnos ahora, quien eres y porque razón nos ayudaste?»

La chica rubia asintió **«Mi nombre es Gabriel… soy un Ángel. Michael-Niisan, me pidió que viniera ante ti: Uzumaki Naruto. Deseamos tu ayuda, para evitar una catástrofe que puede llegar a azotar el Ningen no Sekai»**

« ¿Qué clase de catástrofe, Gabriel-San?» pregunto Ino preocupada.

 **«Un grupo de ángeles caídos, quienes desean destruir el Ningen no Sekai y… necesitamos de la ayuda de un dragón»** dijo Gabriel.

«Por favor Gabriel-San, dile a Michael-San, que los ayudare» dijo Naruto y Gabriel sonrió.

 **«Michael-Niisan, dijo que sabía que nos ayudarías»** Gabriel busco entre sus cosas y saco un par de anillos **«Estos anillos son para ustedes, les darán alguna clase de poder o elemento, yo tampoco entendí a Niisan, cuando me lo dijo»** les explico Gabriel, mientras que rascaba su cabeza y a ellos les salían unas gotas tras sus cabezas.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Una semana después; Edificio del bosque de la muerte; Campo de Batalla**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

«Hola a todos» dijo Hiruzen «Normalmente, luego del examen escrito y el examen de supervivencia, ustedes tendrían mes y medio para entrenar y prepararse, para la tercera etapa» todos asintieron «Sin embargo: aparentemente, en esta ocasión las anteriores etapas del examen pudieron haber sido muy sencillas y por esto, realizaremos este torneo preliminar»

Algo sonó y todos notaron una pantalla, donde los nombres aparecían a gran velocidad, hasta detenerse y dejar ver un par de nombres, que hicieron sonreír a ambas personas implicadas.

« ¡Hyuga Hinata de Konoha vs Haruno Sakura de Konoha!» dijo el Jōnin a cargo.

La Hyuga y la Haruno se miraron, se dieron la espalda y bajaron las escaleras para ir al lugar de la batalla _« ¡Si crees que tendrás a mi Sasuke-Kun, estas muy mal, frentona/cieguita!»_ pensaron ambas, para luego ponerse una frente a la otra.

« ¡Ahora!»

« ¡Cuando quieras!» Exclamo Hinata, esperando hacia Sakura.

« **¡Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu! (Jutsu Ventisca de Sakura)** » Exclamo Sakura, lanzando varias Shuriken's y Kunai's, hacia Hinata.

 **« ¡Kaiten!»** exclamo Hinata, girando sobre sí misma y creando un domo de Chakra el cual repelió los Kunai's y Shuriken's de Sakura.

La chica de cabello rosa, volvió a atacar y por un instante creo que había conseguido matar a Hinata, razón por la cual sonrió _« ¡Kawarimi!»_ se preguntó sorprendida, para luego girarse y encontrarse con Hinata cara a cara.

 **« ¡Hakke Sanjūni Shō! (Ocho Trigramas Treinta y dos Palmas)»** Hinata dejo a Sakura fuera de combate.

« ¡Hyuga Hinata, es la ganadora!» dijo Hayate « ¡Uchiha Sasuke vs Akado Yoroi!»

Sasuke estaba sonriente y preparado para acabar a su enemigo.

Ambos se lanzaron mutuamente contra el otro.

Sasuke se agacho y vio la mano de su oponente pasar por encima de su cabeza.

Yoroi lanzo su mano derecha y tomo el hombro del Uchiha.

Sasuke conecto una patada al pecho de su oponente, quien salió literalmente volando.

Yoroi consiguió estabilizarse, antes de salir contra Sasuke.

Sasuke lanzo una patada a la barbilla de su enemigo, se agacho y desapareció a una gran velocidad.

« ¡¿Detrás de mí?!» Se preguntó Yoroi.

«Se llama: **"Kage Buyō" (Sombra de Hoja Danzante)** » dijo Sasuke « **¡Shishi Rendan! (Combo de León)** » Sasuke lanzo 5 puños a la espalda de Yoroi, elevándolo en el aire, luego se movió al frente de Yoroi, envió tanto Chakra como pudo a su pierna derecha y lanzo su patada, que mando a Yoroi al suelo y dejo un cráter.

« ¡Uchiha Sasuke es el ganador!» dijo Hayate. Los nombres fueron « ¡El siguiente combate será entre: Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba!»

 **Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD, pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **:::::**

 **09**

 **:::::**

« ¡Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba!» dijo Hayate y ambos bajaron al campo de batalla.

« ¡Nos toca contra Naruto Akamaru, esto será fácil y rápido!» dijo el joven de cabello castaño.

«Si crees que será tan fácil, entonces atácame, cara de perro» dijo Naruto sonriente.

« ¿Eso quieres?» pregunto Kiba dejándose llevar por sus emociones « ¡Bien!» realizo sellos de manos « **¡Shikyaku no Jutsu! (Jutsu en Cuatro Patas)** » el Chakra corrió por el cuerpo de Kiba quien se puso en una posición, que los demás calificaron como desventajosa, pero para gran sorpresa de más de uno, Kiba ataco rápidamente a Naruto.

Naruto, al ver la velocidad de Kiba, rodo hacia un lado y luego miro hacia atrás, encontrándose con Kiba, quien nuevamente lo ataco y él volvió a esquivar.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

«Al parecer, Kiba tomó por sorpresa a Naruto» comento Lee.

«No te preocupes Lee, Niisan no se dejara vencer tan fácilmente» dijo Ino quien se cruzó de brazos y sonrió levemente.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto realizo un Shunshin, apareciendo detrás de Kiba, luego de que este le atacara nuevamente y lanzo una patada, que hizo a Kiba rodar « ¿Comenzaras a luchar ahora, perdedor?»

«Quería ver qué estrategia emplearías» dijo Naruto quien sonrió, cosa que Kiba tomo como una burla.

« ¡Yo soy el alfa aquí y hare que estas perras lo vean!» gruño Kiba, estas palabras hicieron enfadar a más de una de las mujeres presentes « ¡Vamos Akamaru!» el perro se subió a la espalda de su amo « **¡Jūjin Bushin! (Clon de Hombre- Bestia)** » para sorpresa de varios, Akamaru se transformó en un clon de Kiba « **¡Gatsuga! (Colmillo sobre Colmillo)** » Kiba y Akamaru giraron a gran velocidad y se lanzaron contra Naruto.

 **« ¡Raiton: Sen Basuto no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Explosión de Rayos)»** exclamo Naruto, lanzando una cuchilla de rayos, que golpeo a Kiba y Akamaru, mandándolos lejos.

« ¡Ah!» musitó Kiba poniéndose de pie, como podía « **¡Gatenga no Jutsu! (Jutsu Doble Colmillo Rotatorio)** » Kiba y Akamaru se rodearon de un aura celeste, antes de comenzar a girar, dando la forma de una sierra, para luego lanzarse contra Naruto.

«No quería usarlo» murmuro Naruto con una sonrisa en sus labios, llamando la atención de varios allí « **¡Divide Dividing!** » Naruto activo su Sacred Gear « **¡Hyōton: Zero Josan! (E. Hielo: División Cero)** » el Sacred Gear, se tornó de un color celeste y Kiba, junto con Akamaru fueron golpeados por una ventisca, que los congelo literalmente. Pero aun asi, el Jutsu había alcanzado a golpear a Naruto, haciéndolo desactivar su Sacred Gear y golpear una pared.

« ¡Doble K.O!» aviso Hayate « ¡Ninguno…!»

«Espera…» murmuro Naruto, quien se apoyaba en la pared, para poder ponerse en pie «… yo… aún estoy aquí… Hayate-San»

« ¡El Ganador es Uzumaki Naruto!»

« ¡Bien hecho, compañero!» dijo Albion feliz.

« ¡Gran trabajo, Naruto-Kun!» dijeron Ritsuko, Ino, Gabriel y Haku.

«Gracias chicas» dijo Naruto, sonrojado.

« ¡Yamanaka Ino vs Sabaku no Kankuro!» dijo Hayate, mientras que ambos bajaban al campo de batalla.

Kankuro tomo el objeto de su espalda y comenzó a quitarle las vendas.

«Supongo que es mi oportunidad» pensó la rubia « **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** » la chica libero una esfera de fuego, que Kankuro solo noto a pocos segundos de ser golpeado y por ello, empleo el objeto para su protección « ¡¿Una marioneta?!» pregunto ella.

«Asi es» dijo Kankuro, quien decidio ir con todo lo que tenía a la mano, asi que movió los hilos de Chakra y la marioneta abrió un compartimiento de su pecho, que lanzo una esfera negra hacia Ino.

 **« ¡Bōjutsu: Kokuryū Dageki! (Jutsu de Bastón: Golpe del Dragón Negro)»** Ino movió su bastón, lanzando un golpe hacia arriba. Su ataque de Bijutsu, elevo la esfera negra, la cual libero un gas en el techo.

« ¡Eso fue suerte!» Kankuro comenzó a lanzar Kunai's y Shuriken's, asi como otras esferas de gas, hacia la rubia.

 **« ¡Bōjutsu: Kokuryū Dageki! (Jutsu Bastón: Ráfaga del Dragón Negro)»** Para sorpresa de los presentes, pero sobre todo: de los Shinobis de Konoha, Ino lanzaba rápidos y certeros golpes a las armas Kankuro, desviándolas de su objetivo primario y volviéndolas inútiles. Ino lanzo un Kunai, el cual golpeo el rostro de la marioneta y se clavó en el suelo.

« ¡Ja!» se burló Kankuro « ¡¿Eso es todo?!» pero Kankuro no vio que el Kunai llevaba un Kibaku Fuda y cuando exploto, dejo a Kankuro inconsciente.

« ¡La ganadora es Yamanaka Ino!» dijo Hayate, todos volvieron su mirada a la pantalla « ¡Tenten de Konoha vs Sabaku no Temari de Suna!».

«Bien» murmuro Tenten « ¡Aquí vamos!» la chica de cabello castaño, lanzo 6 Shuriken's contra la rubia de Suna, pero las Shuriken's no alcanzaron su objetivo y en cambio, cayeron alrededor de Temari « _¡¿Qué?!_ » la mirada de desconcierto de Tenten lo decía todo « _¡¿Cómo es posible que fallara?!_ » la risa de Temari, hizo molestar a Tenten «Bien… veamos si puedes esquivar esto» Tenten « **¡Sōshōryū! (Dragones Gemelos Ascendentes)** » exclamo la chica de cabello castaño, liberando todo tipo de armas: Katanas, Shuriken's, Kunai's, Senbon's, Hoces, etc. « ¡¿Qué?!»

«Bien si esto es todo lo que tienes… Sayonara» dijo Temari mostro su abanico **« ¡Fūton: Shinku Renpa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Serie de Olas de Vacío)»** Temari agito su abanico y Tenten fue golpeada y su cuerpo lacerado de forma tan grafica como vomitiva, dejándola en un charco de sangre.

« ¡Tenten!» grito Lee dirigiéndose a su amiga, pero Guy lo tomo de los hombros «Guy-Sensei, tenemos que ayudarla»

«Lee, mira su cuerpo» pidió el hombre y Lee, vio la sangrienta escena de la que Tenten era la protagonista «Su cuerpo esta tan lastimado, que intentar levantarla, solo lo volverá peor» Lee apretó sus manos y un grupo de Iryō-Nin llegaron para ayudar a la chica.

« ¡La ganadora es Sabaku no Temari de Suna!» dijo Hayate.

La batalla de Abumi Zaku y Aburame Shino, fue rápida pues Shino envió sus Kikaichū, para que entraran en el arma de Zaku y sus brazos explotaron, dándole la victoria a Shino.

« ¡Tsuchi Kin de Oto vs Nara Shikamaru!»

Kin lanzo un par de Senbon's, los cuales tenían unos cascabeles, estos fueron esquivados por Shikamaru, pero pronto sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su hombro: un par de Senbon's se clavaron en su hombro.

 _«Lanzo un par de Senbon's con cascabeles, para distraerme y luego, me ataco en serio»_ razono Shikamaru.

 **« ¡Ninpo: Kobura no Kama! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Mordisco de Cobra)»** Kin alzo su mano al cielo y Shikamaru vio como 10 Senbon's iban hacia él.

Shikamaru tomo un Kunai y comenzó a desviar las Senbon's, Shikamaru miro hacia el frente y realizo un Kawarimi, esquivando una cantidad exorbitante de Senbon's _« ¿De dónde saco tantas Senbon's?»_ Se preguntó Shikamaru, quien se giró rápidamente y empuñando firmemente su Kunai, bloqueo el Kunai de Kin, quien estaba ahora ante él.

« ¡Voy a ganar!» dijo Kin sonriente.

 _«Problemática»_ pensó Shikamaru « **¡Kagemane no Jutsu! (Jutsu Posesión de Sombra)** »

 _« ¿Qué está planeando?»_ se preguntó Kin, quien pronto vio la sombra ir hacia ella y por medio del Shunshin, pudo acercarse a «No te esperabas un ataque cara a cara ¿verdad?»

« ¿Tú crees?» pregunto Shikamaru sonriente, Kin se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse «Al acercarte a mí, me diste la victoria»

«Nara Shikamaru gana»

« ¡Hyuga Neji vs Tsurugi Misumi!»

« ¡Ríndete!» dijo Neji sonriente « ¡El destino ha dicho que yo seré el ganador indiscutible de este encuentro!»

« ¡No me hagas reír, Gaki!» murmuro Misumi, quien saco un par de Shuriken's y se las lanzo a Neji.

Neji empleo la velocidad de sus manos, para desviar las Shuriken's.

Misumi le lanzo un puño a Neji, quien tomo el brazo de su oponente; pero Misumi libero Chakra bajo sus pies, lanzando una onda de Chakra, que hizo tropezar a Neji, mientras que colocaba una mano en la frente del Hyuga, para comenzar a tomar su Chakra.

Neji forcejeo, se lo quitó de encima y lanzo su Jutsu a corta distancia « **¡Hakke Rokujūyon Sho! (Ocho Trigramas Setentaicuatro palmas)** » todos escuchaban los gritos de Misumi, quien poco o nada podía hacer para defenderse del Jutsu a quemarropa de su oponente, hasta que termino muerto.

« ¡El ganador es Hyuga Neji!» grito un sorprendido Hayate.

« ¡Sabaku no Gaara vs Rock Lee!»

Lee fue el primero en ponerse en el campo de batalla. Para sorpresa de todos, la arena surgió sola de la calabaza y rodeo a Neji.

 _« ¿Qué estará planeando?»_ se preguntó más de uno. Era obvio que ese era un Jutsu de Suna y por consecuencia, no sabían lo que hacía.

Lee, ataco rápidamente con un puño, pero la arena se alzó y lo protegió.

 _«Una defensa»_ pensaron Lee y Guy.

« **¡Konoha Senpu! (Huracán de la Hoja)** » exclamo Lee, lanzando una patada, pero Gaara fue protegido por la arena « **¡Konoha Dekidaka! (Destajo de la Hoja)** » Lee salto y lanzo una patada que abrió el muro de arena por la mitad.

« **¡Ninpō: Sabaku no Yari no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Lanza del Desierto)** » Gaara alzo su mano y la arena se reunió por encima de su cabeza, para luego ir contra Lee, quien esquivo **« ¡Ninpo: Sabaku no Nami no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Ola del Desierto)»** la arena tomo forma de una ola marina y fue contra Lee, quien esquivo la arena, rodando hacia el frente.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

« ¡Entro en el círculo de arena!» grito un asombrado Kankuro

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

« **¡Kaimon: Kai!** » el cuerpo de Lee se tensó un segundo « **¡Kyūmon: Kai!; Konoha Shōfū (Corriente de la Hoja)** » Lee lanzo una patada, que levanto a Gaara del suelo « **¡Kage Buyō! (Sombra de Hoja Danzante)** » Lee apareció detrás de Gaara, lanzando nuevamente su Konoha Shōfū, combinándolo con puños y patadas dobles, que dieron como resultado que el cuerpo de Gaara se elevara aún más « **¡Omote Renge! (Loto Primario)** » Lee, ato con sus vendas a Gaara y luego se precipitó al suelo; todos aguantaron la respiración y se sintieron aliviados cuando vieron a Lee salir, estaba mal herido, pero estaba vivo. Y más de uno no pudo hacer otra cosa más que aterrarse, cuando Gaara fue levantado por su arena y esta misma, se abalanzó contra un malherido Lee.

« ¡Divide Dividing!» exclamo Naruto, mientras que su arma aparecía en su espalda y segundos después, la arena se deshacía, para sorpresa de muchos.

« ¡El ganador es Sabaku no Gaara!» dijo Hayate « ¡Ultimo combate: Kinuta Dosu vs Akimichi Chōji!»

Chōji se puso ante Dosu **« ¡Bankai no Jutsu! (Jutsu Multi tamaño)»** , Chōji aumento su tamaño y esto hizo que Dosu se burlara de él **« ¡Nikudan Sensha no Jutsu! (Jutsu Bola de Tanque Humano)»** Chōji fue hacia Dosu, quien lo esquivo fácilmente.

 _«Creo que tengo una idea»_ pensó Dosu sonriente, quien se acercó a una pared y espero a Chōji, quien fue hacia él, Dosu envió Chakra a sus pies y escalo la pared, pero en cambio, Chōji quedo incrustado en la pared **« ¡Kyōmeisen no Jutsu! (Jutsu Taladro de Eco Resonante)»** el sonido dejo a Chōji fuera de combate.

« ¡El ganador es Kinuta Dosu!» dijo Hayate.

«Los ganadores, deberán de estar preparados» dijo Hiruzen «Dentro de dos meses, se encontraran nuevamente en el campo de batalla y tendrán que darlo todo de sí mismos o perecer. Tendrán un mes de entrenamiento»

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En otro lugar, muy lejano de las Shinobi no Godaikoku**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

« ¿Es todo lo que tienes?» pregunto un hombre de cabello negro, que llevaba una máscara extraña. Issei se puso de pie y preparo su Boosted Gear, para volver a atacar.

«Es un peón, no es el más fuerte» dijo Rias, quien camino y se paró junto a Issei.

«Lo… lo lamentamos, presidenta» dijo Issei, mientras que Akeno, Kiba y Gasper intentaban ponerse de pie.

«Él es más fuerte, no se ofusquen» dijo Rias tranquilamente **« ¡Kuchiku-kan no Hanabira! (Pétalos Destructores)»** el cuerpo de Rias proyecto una luz carmesí y miles de pétalos rojos, como de rosas, fueron contra el hombre que atento contra su vida y que dejo malheridos a sus sirvientes; el hombre acabo cubierto por los pétalos, de la cabeza y los pies y luego se desintegro «Y es por esto, que no debo andar solo acompañada de mis piezas masculinas»


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD, pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **:::::**

 **10**

 **:::::**

 **« ¡¿Quién era ese sujeto, presidenta?!»** preguntaron Issei y Kiba, pues el enmascarado tenía un ojo extraño, se volvía intangible y ambos pudieron liberarse de una leve ilusión.

 **«Aún no se de quien se trata»** dijo Rias, quien se cruzó de brazos y ahora llevaba unos lentes, que según ella "le ayudaban a pensar"

 **«Issei, Kiba»** llamo Gasper **« ¿Ocurre algo, chicos?»**

 **« ¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí!»** dijeron al mismo tiempo Kiba e Issei **« Comienza, por favor, ¿Qué…? no, inicia tú»** comenzaron a pasarse mutuamente la palabra, pasaron 5 minutos y ninguno de los 2 dejaba su cortesía e idiotez.

 **« ¡¿QUIERE ALGUNO DE LOS DOS, COMENZAR A HABLAR, AHORA?!»** Gritaron Rias y Gasper; provocando que Kiba e Issei se asustaran.

 **«El ojo de ese hombre, no era normal, al mirarle al ojo… ambos sentimos que intentaba introducirnos en una ilusión y controlarnos»** dijeron al mismo tiempo Issei y Kiba, provocando que los demás, tuvieran gotas tras sus cabezas.

 **« ¿Y cómo consiguieron liberarse de esa ilusión?»** pregunto Azazel, quien acababa de llegar.

 **«Pues… Ddraig, me libero y luego libere una onda de magia que liberó a los demás»** dijo Issei, Kiba asintió dándole la razón; pero las damas del club (y Gasper) se mostraron escépticas.

 **« ¿Su ojo lanzo esa ilusión?»** pregunto Azazel y en eso, la puerta del club se abrió, dando paso a una cansada Koneko, seguida por Asia.

 **« ¡¿Se encuentran bien?!»** preguntaron la Nekomata y el Ángel caído, ambas estaban nerviosas y asustadas **« ¡Escuchamos que habían sido atacados!»**

 **«No se preocupen, todo está en orden»** dijo Rias, restándole importancia al asunto **«Sin embargo… nuestro enemigo era muy poderoso, casi tanto como un demonio clase media o incluso clase alta»**

«Intento atacarnos con alguna clase de Yōjutsu» dijo Issei « Ddraig me ayudo a liberarme y asi mismo Kiba se liberó por sus propios medios, pero demostró ser un fuerte oponente en un combate mano a mano y se volvió intangible cuando lo ataque con el Boosted Gear»

«Eso fue realmente sorprendente, nunca antes había ocurrido algo similar» dijo Gasper, quien no recordaba que en algún momento, la Longinus fallara al atacar.

 **«Avisare a Lord Gremory»** dijo Azazel, quien se giró y salió. Normalmente los Ángeles Caídos estaban en guerra contra las otras razas, pero la anormal amistad de Azazel y el padre de Rias, le daba una ventaja, seguramente podrían saber quién había atacado a la princesa de pecho carmesí.

 **«Tienes razón Gasper»** dijo Rias, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia un tablero de ajedrez. Ese tablero, era donde ella mantenía sus Evil Pieces, tomo un alfil y fingió caminar hacia la nevera de la cual saco una cerveza, conociendo bien, como reaccionaria su novio _**«Issei, necesitas ser más fuerte, de eso no te cabe duda… ni a ti, ni a mí»**_

« ¡Rias!» reacciono Issei, al verla sacar una lata de cerveza y se acercó para quitársela « ¡Azazel ha dicho muchas veces que no podemos…!», Rias introdujo rápidamente su mano en el pecho de Issei, introduciendo el alfil, pero removiendo **4** de los peones. Al completar el proceso, Issei se desmayó, pero ella atrapo rápidamente a Issei, dejando caer la lata y su contenido al suelo, siguió su camino sin mirar a los demás, hasta una de las habitaciones, donde deposito a Issei.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Paisaje Mental de Issei**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **« ¿He?»** se preguntó Rias, cuando vio que estaba en un suelo rocoso **« ¿Dónde estoy?»**

 **«Te encuentras en la mente de mi contenedor, princesa de los Gremory»** rugió el dragón.

 **«Ya veo, asi que tú eres Ddraig»** dijo Rias sin temor alguno.

 **«Asi es»** rugió el dragón nuevamente « **Dime: ¿Eres consciente de que el proceso de retirar e introducir repetidamente una Evil Piece en un demonio, puede llevarlo a la muerte?»**

 **«Estoy consciente, pero sé que lo ayudaras a recuperarse»** dijo Rias.

 **« ¿Y porque lo haría?»** pregunto Ddraig, poniéndola a prueba.

 **«Porque es mejor estar dentro de un demonio, que dentro de cualquier ser de alguna de las restantes razas»** dijo Rias.

 **«Eres muy interesante»** dijo Ddraig, quien se rodeó de un aura roja y lo mismo le ocurría al cuerpo de Issei en la cama de la habitación **«Y muy hermosa»** Rias sonrió ante el alago **«Por favor: solo asegúrate de no violarlo, mientras que está dormido, necesitara un tiempo, para que su cuerpo se acostumbre a la nueva pieza»**

Rias sonrió y desapareció.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Fuera del Paisaje Mental de Issei**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Rias bajo su mirada y vio a Issei siendo rodeado por el aura roja curativa de Ddraig, pero noto 2 cosas que no le agradaron. Una de esas cosas eran unas letras en hebreo que aparecieron en el pecho de Issei (Alfil) y la otra cosa, era que Akeno se había colado en la habitación, se había desnudado y ahora estaba acostada al lado izquierdo Issei.

 _ **« ¡Akeno!»**_ grito en su mente Rias, quien de inmediato se sintió levemente ofendida _**« ¡¿Dos pueden jugar ese juego?!»**_ se desnudó, se acostó al lado derecho de Issei, se arropo y se durmió, mientras que abrazaba a Issei de forma posesiva.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Campo de Entrenamiento 6**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Yugao se encontraba ante Naruto; quien ahora mismo tenía el Divine Dividing activo, tenía varios **Jūryoku no Fūin** en su cuerpo, estaba parado sobre el agua; mientras que esquivaba los **Katon no Jutsu** y **Suiton no Jutsu** de Ino, Hikari no Yari de Gabriel, las Shuriken's de Yugao, las Senbon's e **Hyōton no Jutsu** de Haku y los **Fūton no Jutsu** de Ritsuko.

 _«En estos momentos, desearía no haber calificado»_ pensó Naruto, quien esquivo una lanza y vio un **Hyōton: Hyōryūdan** ir hacia él **«Divine Dividing»** El dragón de hielo se dividido a la mitad; Naruto tomo su Katana y repelió las Shuriken's de Yugao « **¡Fūton: Shinkūgyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esferas del Vacío)** » Naruto lanzo varias esferas pequeñas de aire comprimido que deshicieron una **Suiton: Teppōdama** de Ino **« ¡Raiton: Kaminari no ka Yari (E. Rayo: Jutsu División de Lanza del Relámpago)»** la lanza apareció en la mano de Naruto y fue lanzada con fuerza, destruyendo **3** flechas consecutivas de luz y golpeando a Gabriel, cuyo cuerpo se vio entumecido.

«Muy bien, Naruto-Kun» dijeron las chicas, mientras que Yugao sonreía.

« ¡Divine Dividing: Scale Mail!» El cuerpo de Naruto fue recubierto por una armadura blanca, la cual fue usada como un escudo y pudo repeler la **Fūton: Bijudama** de Ritsuko, sin mayores problemas, pero si obligando a Naruto a usar toda su magia y combinarla con su Chakra, para impedir fallecer ante ese Jutsu.

« ¡RITSUKO-SAN/SENPAI, CASI MATAS A NARUTO-KUN!» Gritaron Yugao, Ino, Gabriel y Haku.

 _ **«La Leyenda del Faraón Dorado, pronto se cumplirá»**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD, pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **11: Secreto**

 **::::::::::::::::**

« ¡El día de hoy ustedes presenciaran los frutos del entrenamiento de los Genin, quienes aspiran a llegar a ser Chūnin!» dijo Genma « ¡Bien, daremos inicio al primer combate del torneo: Uchiha Sasuke vs Sabaku no Gaara!»

«Esto será fácil» dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa confiada.

«Uchiha Sasuke: me pregunto si en verdad me serás útil para probar mi existencia» dijo Gaara, antes de que su arena saliera de la calabaza y creara un desierto artificial.

Sasuke no perdió tiempo y lanzo un par de Shuriken's hacia Gaara.

Un Suna Bushin, apareció y tomo las Shuriken's, para luego devolvérselas al Uchiha.

Sasuke giro su torso hacia un lado esquivando las Shuriken's, giro sobre sí mismo y lanzó una patada.

La patada de Sasuke fue interceptada por un pilar de arena «Necesitas algo más que esto»

« _¡Vamos!_ » grito una voz en la cabeza de Sasuke « _¡VAMOS A ENSEÑARLES A TODOS, EL PODER DEL CLAN UCHIHA!_ » Sasuke sonrió y realizo sellos de manos, Gaara le miro analíticamente « **¡Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Fuego de Dragón)** » Sasuke lanzo una llamarada con forma de dragón, la cual se dirigió rápidamente hacia Gaara.

« **Ninpō: Sunajinheki (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Muro de Arena)** » exclamo Gaara, mientras que un muro de arena se formaba y defendía a Gaara del fuego. Sasuke salto espero « **¡Ninpo: Shiro Suna Ransu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Lanza del Desierto)** » Sasuke rodo hacia su derecha esquivando el Jutsu de Gaara y lanzo una patada descendente, que no golpeo a Gaara, pues una especie de techo de arena se formó. Sasuke retrocedió, realizo sellos de manos y su mano derecha se rodeó de rayos. El Uchiha corrió hacia Gaara quien sonreía « **¡Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Penetración)** » exclamo Gaara, liberando una poderosa ráfaga de viento, que hizo retroceder al Uchiha a pesar de que tenía sus pies en el suelo, pronto salió volando y antes de darse cuenta: estaba en el suelo, con miles de Shuriken's y Kunai's clavados en su cuerpo.

« ¡Sabaku no Gaara es el ganador!» dijo Genma « ¡El siguiente combate será entre: Hyuga Neji vs Uzumaki Naruto!»

«Lo mejor será que te rindas, no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mí: un miembro elite del Clan Hyuga» dijo Neji «El destino ya ha determinado que yo ganare…»

« **¡Doragon Shōto! (Disparo de Dragón)** » Naruto estiro sus manos hacia Neji y lanzo una esfera de magia.

Por su instinto, Neji esquivo la esfera, sin intentar siquiera usar el Kaiten, para repelerlo. Aunque claro: ese Jutsu era un secreto. Su As bajo la manga _« ¿Qué clase de Jutsu es ese?»_ se preguntó el Hyuga «Debo tener cuidado» Neji vio a Naruto lanzarle 4 Shuriken's.

« **¡Kage Shuriken Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Múltiples Clones de Sombra Shuriken)** » las **4 Shuriken's** , pronto se convirtieron en un mortal muro.

Neji empleo el **Shunshin** , para escapar y apareció detrás de Naruto « ¡Este es tu…!» Neji recibió un golpe en su vientre, cortesía de una rodilla del rubio.

«Si vas a hablar, entonces vete» dijo Naruto «Esta es una batalla, no una sala de platica»

« ¡Si es lo que quieres, pues bien!» gruño Neji, quien se puso en posición de batalla « **¡Hakke Rokujūyon Sho! (Ocho Trigramas Setentaicuatro Palmas)** » Neji se lanzó contra Naruto, pero el rubio lanzo una bomba de humo, Neji atravesó la cortina de humo y consiguió golpear a Naruto, quien dejo su guardia abierta, por intentar reunir la magia suficiente, para un ataque. Setentaicuatro de los Tenketsu de Naruto fueron golpeados « ¡Ese es tu lugar, nada le gana al **Byakugan**!»

« **¡Hakuryū no Buresu! (Aliento del Dragón Blanco)** » exclamo Naruto, escupiendo un fuego blanco/negro, que alcanzo a Neji y lo hizo gritar del dolor.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En las gradas, todos estaban sorprendidos por semejante **Katon no Jutsu** , además de que no habían visto a Naruto realizar sellos de manos, mucho menos sabían que él era afín al **Katon**. Pero Guy no se explicaba lo que ocurría, pues Naruto no debería de poder usar Jutsus, luego de ese golpe de Neji, el cual cerraba casi un **85%** de sus **Tenketsu** , no debería poder moldear Chakra.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

« "Maldito"» Susurro Neji, poniéndose de pie, como podía, pero sin poder mantenerse « ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES, PARA ATACARME?!» Grito Neji con furia ciega « ¡NO ERES NADA, NO MERECES ESTAR AQUÍ!» Naruto no decía nada, ninguno de los asistentes al evento decía nada. Solo escuchaban « ¡SOLO ERES UN DEMONIO ABANDONADO POR UNA PERRA QUE SEGURAMENTE TE TUVO LASTIMA Y NO TE ABORTO!» Hiruzen y aquellos que conocían el secreto de quienes eran los padres de Naruto, se pusieron pálidos del temor.

«Retira esas palabras, Neji» advirtió Naruto.

«No lo hare, tu madre solo era una puta a quien mataron por no…»

« ¡Raiton: Ken Bunshū-ki! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Espadas Divisorias)» desde la espalda de Naruto, el Divine Dividing brillo en un tono rojo y libero 10 espadas rojas rodeadas de rayos, las cuales se enterraron en el cuerpo de Neji, provocándole choques eléctricos, mientras que él solo podía gritar.

« ¡Uzumaki Naruto, es el ganador!» dijo Genma, deteniendo el sufrimiento de Neji.

Hiruzen decido hablar y decir quiénes eran los padres de Naruto, pues todos en el estadio se estaban preguntando lo mismo y aquellos que estaban más cerca del palco, comenzaron a pedir respuestas.

 **Las palabras que salieron de la boca de Hiruzen, causaron que los Shinobis de Oto, los ANBU's de NE y el propio Orochimaru, temieran por sus vidas.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD, pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **:::::::::::**

 **Torneo**

 **:::::::::::**

Ino, Temari, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Dosu, Sasuke y Naruto. Ellos 9, se enfrentarían en las finales de los exámenes Chūnin.

En la primera batalla, cuyos participantes fueron: Sasuke y Gaara, el Jinchuriki de Suna salió como el ganador indiscutible.

En la segunda batalla, cuyos participantes fueron: Naruto y Neji, el Uzumaki le demostró al Hyuga, que el destino no estaba escrito en piedra y que él podía cambiarlo, si asi lo quería.

La mayoría de los Jōnin y los aldeanos estaban aterrados, recordando lo que le habían hecho a Naruto a lo largo de su niñez. Cosa que dejaron de hacer cuando él demostró esa extraña arma y por el hecho de que era un Ninja. Pero, lo que más les aterraba era el poder demostrado por el ninja.

« ¡Siguiente batalla!» dijo Genma « ¡Nara Shikamaru vs Sabaku no Temari!»

 **« ¡Fūton: Kakeami no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Red)»** exclamo Temari, lanzando una ráfaga de viento desde su abanico, que golpeo a todos los presentes, pero fue peor para aquellos que veían la batalla « **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Viento Cortante)** » exclamo nuevamente la dama, liberando cuchillas de viento, que cortaron incluso la pared detrás de Shikamaru.

 _«Su Jutsu es eficiente»_ pensó Shikamaru _«Estoy en desventaja a causa de la lejanía, ella puede atacarme a distancia, yo…»_ Shikamaru miro hacia el suelo y tuvo una idea, quitándose su camiseta y tomando un Kunai.

 **« ¡Fūton: Fūryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Dragón de Viento)»** exclamo Temari, moviendo su abanico y lanzando su Jutsu.

 _«Su_ _ **Fūton no Jutsu**_ _, se mueve a casi_ _ **250**_ _Km/h, tendré que hacerme hacia un lado y…»_ saco levemente su cabeza _«Perfecto…»_ realizo un Kawarimi, reemplazándose con un troco, el cual fue destruido y en el aire, quedo un globo de aire caliente.

« _¿Qué hizo?_ »se preguntó Temari, para luego ver el globo « ¿Para qué hizo eso?»

« **¡Kagemane no Jutsu! (Jutsu Posesión de Sombra)** » Temari escucho a Shikamaru e intento saltar y esquivar el Jutsu del Nara, pero fue atrapada «Esto es aburrido. Me rindo» a todos les salió una gota tras sus cabezas.

«El… el ganador es… Nara Shikamaru» dijo Genma a quien le caía una gota tras su cabeza «Aburame Shino vs Uzumaki Ino».

 **«** **¡Hijutsu: Kikaichudama! (Jutsu Secreto: Esfera de Insectos)»** Exclamo Shino, reuniendo sus Kikaichū en una mano y lanzándosela a Ino.

 **«** **¡Katon: Gōenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Flor de la Llama)»** exclamo Ino, lanzando una esfera de fuego, que carbonizo los Kikaichū.

 **« ¡Hijutsu: Ame no Hachi! (Jutsu Secreto: Lluvia de Abejas)»** Exclamo Shino, quien subió su mano derecha al cielo y de él descendieron abejas. Ino envió Chakra a sus ojos, más por instinto que por esperar algo, como alguna especie de Dojutsu. La rubia vio las abejas ir hacia ella, como si tuviera una lupa. La rubia realizo un **Kawarimi** , esquivando las abejas, cuyos aguijones destruyeron una roca **« ¡Hijutsu: Tatsumaki Kikaichū! (Jutsu Secreto: Jutsu Tornado de Insectos)»** Shino junto sus brazos y señalo con ellos a Ino, mientras que los insectos se reunían, creaban un tornado horizontal e iban hacia Ino.

« **¡Suirō no Jutsu! (Jutsu Prisión de Agua)** » exclamo Ino, creando una burbuja a su alrededor, realizo sellos de manos, mientras que el aire se le acababa « **¡Katon: Gōenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Flor de la Llama)** » Ino lanzo una esfera de fuego, que si bien, no mato a Shino, si quemo sus Kikaichū.

«Me rindo» dijo Shino, pues con los insectos, que actualmente tenía en su cuerpo, eran más que suficientes para vivir, pero no para seguir combatiendo.

« ¡La ganadora es Uzumaki Ino!» dijo Genma, asombrado por la velocidad que había finalizado la batalla.

«Hokage-Sama» dijo un ANBU, acercándose a Hiruzen y colocando una mano en el oído del anciano « _"Hemos encontrado a Dosu… fue asesinado por alguien desconocido"_ » Hiruzen asintió «Ahora, los luchadores podrán descansar, mientras que Kazekage-Dono, los Damiyo y yo, discutiremos quienes serán nombrados Chūnin» Todos los Genin se retiraron. Fueron curados, algunos internados, otros solo comieron. Volvieron al campo de batalla.

Uzumaki Naruto, Aburame Shino, Uzumaki Ino y Sabaku no Gaara. Fueron quienes se convertirían en Chūnin, según las palabras de Hiruzen.

 **Eso fue lo que hizo enfurecer a Sasuke. Algo que lo hizo desear buscar poder fuera de la aldea; un poder que solo Orochimaru podía darle.**


	13. Legado Uchiha

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD, pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **13: Legado Uchiha**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego del nombramiento Chūnin, todos tomaron camino a sus hogares.

« ¡Ese maldito anciano!» grito Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas, al llegar a su casa. Al fin y al cabo: vivía solo « ¡Obtendré poder y me vengare de él!» Sasuke, parecía haber olvidado que Hiruzen no decía quién era Chūnin y quién no. Quienes lo elegían eran los Damiyo aliados y los comerciantes, que tenían tratados con Konoha.

Sasuke recorrió el desolado distrito Uchiha, hasta un edificio que Itachi había intentado incendiar, pero había fracasado: la biblioteca. La biblioteca de los Uchiha, estaba llena de Jutsus de todas las eras, pues Uchiha Madara había traído los pergaminos del cual, cuando la aldea fue fundada y cada miembro, agregaba algún Jutsu nuevo a la enorme biblioteca, la cual se dividía por secciones: Pergaminos de un único Jutsu, pergaminos de dos Jutsus y pergaminos de cinco Jutsus.

Sasuke se paseó por la biblioteca, tomo un pergamino y vio que estaba en blanco «Supongo que… es mi deber con el Clan» pensó, fue a su hogar, tomo un pincel y comenzó a escribir.

Nombre del Jutsu: Chidori.

Naturaleza: Raiton.

Descripción: El Raiton se concentra en la mano y funciona como una cuchilla de rayos.

Sellos de manos: Buey, Liebre, Mono, Dragón, Rata, Pájaro, Buey, Serpiente, Perro, Tigre y Mono.

Tras escribir dicho pergamino y sentir que había cumplido con su misión en el Clan Uchiha, volvió con el pergamino y lo coloco en la biblioteca, después, repaso los Katon no Jutsu. Tomo **5** pergaminos, los llevo a su casa, empaco su maleta con comida, ropa, Kunai's, Shuriken's y los pergaminos que había tomado.

 _«Soy un Uchiha, no tengo porque rendirle cuentas a nadie, excepto a mí mismo»_ pensó Sasuke, mientras que caminaba hacia la salida Sur de la aldea.

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **Salida Sur**

 **::::::::::::::::**

« ¡SASUKE-KUN!» Escucho y no pudo evitar apretar los dientes, detrás de él estaba Haruno Sakura « ¡¿Qué haces aquí, a dónde vas?!» pregunto la chica de cabello rosa.

«Me voy… Aquí en Konoha, no obtendré el poder que deseo» dijo él «Solo deberé de seguir mi instinto para…»

« ¡Por favor, no te vayas!» rogo la chica, cosa que al Uchiha le resulto patética, Sakura le tomo la mano «No te…» El Uchiha le arrebato la mano.

« ¡No vuelvas a tocarme!» gruño enfadado, pero más que eso, era la marca que le había sido puesta en el pecho por Calawana.

« ¡Por favor, quédate!» rogo Sakura «Pero… si debes irte, entonces llévame contigo, yo también abandonare Konoha»

« ¿Tu?» pregunto él con una sonrisa burlona « ¿Tu venir conmigo?, no me hagas reír, eres una inútil, que moriría en el mismo instante, que seamos atacados por los ANBU's, que sin dudas buscaran capturarme» El sello en su pecho brillo, Sasuke se cubrió de un aura, el aura provocada por el sello que Calawana le había colocado.

Uchiha Sasuke, pronto no sería más que un sirviente de Kokabiel.

 _ **«Tengo que avisarle a Naruto-Kun»**_ pensó Gabriel, quien voló rápidamente, hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su amado.

 **El escape de Uchiha Sasuke, no era solo una deserción, sino que también conectaría a las distintas razas, en pos de vencer a Akatsuki, quienes no tardarían en iniciar su búsqueda.**


	14. Genin y Ángel Caída vs Jōnin's

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD, pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **14: Genin y Ángel Caída vs Jōnin's**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _«Los ANBU's no tardaran en buscar capturarme»_ pensó Sasuke _«Tendré que ser…»_ Ante Sasuke, apareció una especie de telaraña dorada, que le hizo detenerse « ¿Qué rayos es esto?» se preguntó el Uchiha, al momento de activar su Sharingan «Sea lo que sea, está hecho de…» la imagen ante él, comenzó a deformarse, al tiempo que escuchaba una flauta « ¿Un Genjutsu?» se preguntó el Uchiha, arrodillándose « ¿Un Genjutsu mediante sonido?» ante Sasuke, aparecieron Kidōmaru y Tayuya, a sus espaldas estaban Jirobo junto Sakon y Ukon.

«Orochimaru quiere verte, pequeña escoria» dijo Tayuya sonriente.

« ¿Y porque tendría que ir con ustedes, si él fue derrotado por esa mujer?» dijo el Uchiha, mientras que los restantes 4, le miraban desconcertados «Esa mujer de cabello azul, barrió con Orochimaru y es ella, quien podrá darme el poder que deseo» Sasuke sonrió de forma enfermiza, enviando un escalofrió a Tayuya y a Kidōmaru, quienes estaban frente a él; mientras que bajo su camisa, las letras brillaban y el Uchiha era recubierto por un aura de magia azul oscuro **« ¡Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Fuego de Dragón)»** Sasuke exhaló una esfera de fuego, que solo les dio a Tayuya y Kidōmaru, tiempo para gritar aterrorizados.

 **::::::::::::**

 **Konoha**

 **::::::::::::**

« ¡NARUTO-KUN, SASUKE ACABA DE DESERTAR DE LA ALDEA!» Grito Gabriel, al momento de entrar por la puerta, haciendo que el rubio se pusiera de pie.

«De acuerdo: Ino-Chan, Gabriel-Chan, Ritsuko-Chan; iremos a ver a Ojisan» dijo el rubio, las 3 damas asintieron y fueron a reunirse con el Hokage.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hogar del Clan Sarutobi**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto toco repetidas veces la puerta, hasta que Azuma abrió la puerta, llevaba una camiseta blanca sin mangas y un pantalón corto de color negro.

« ¿Naruto, Ino?» preguntó el Sarutobi somnoliento « ¿Qué hacen aquí, chicos?»

«Necesitamos hablar con Ojisan, es urgente» dijeron ambos rubios.

«Pasen, llamare a mi padre» dijo Azuma, dejándolos entrar y ubicándolos en la sala, mientras que él subía a llamar al Sarutobi mayor, quien bajo las escaleras vestido con una camisa de botones azul y un pantalón con el mismo patrón, además de su inseparable pipa.

«Ojisan, Gabriel-San dice que Sasuke abandono la aldea» dijo Ino apresurada, mientras que Hiruzen y Azuma se ponían pálidos, padre e hijo se miraron antes de que el Sarutobi menor saliera en busca de un escuadrón ANBU de búsqueda y recuperación, que él mismo comandaría.

«Naruto, Ino, Gabriel, Ritsuko…» nombro el hombre «Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, ¿entendieron?» los 3 rubios y la pelirroja asintieron «Los Uchiha son uno de los clanes fundadores de Konoha junto con los Uzumaki y los Senju. Asi que… si se llega a conocer que el ultimo varón Uchiha ha desertado de la aldea, nos veríamos en graves problemas»

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **30 minutos después**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El equipo comandado por Azuma, era compuesto por Hatake Kakashi, Yuhi Kurenai e Inuzuka Tsume. Tenían una única misión: "Encontrar al Uchiha y traerlo de vuelta a la aldea, donde seria juzgado por conspiración y deserción".

«El aroma de Sasuke, aún no se ha desvanecido pero es menor» aviso Tsume, quien pronto doblo hacia la derecha y todos la siguieron «Esta acompañado por más personas, debemos de ser agiles» lo siguiente fue un largo silencio, hasta que llegaron al lugar donde estaban los lacayos de Orochimaru, todos heridos de muerte «Tienen el aroma de Sasuke aun fresco»

« ¡Estás diciendo, que Sasuke los ataco!» pregunto Kakashi, quien no creía a su alumno capaz de algo asi.

«No lo sé, también encuentro un sexto aroma» dijo Tsume «Por aquí» todos corrieron tras la Inuzuka, quien poco a poco, iba doblando su velocidad, hasta ser casi un borrón castaño, que fue alcanzado por uno verde/gris (Kakashi) y uno verde (Guy).

Tras unos 20 minutos, llegaron al Valle del Fin, donde vieron a Sasuke, junto a una mujer. Ambos parecían estar observando fijamente una pared, Kakashi dijo que se acercaran lentamente.

« ¡Sasuke!» grito el Hatake arruinando la misión de sigilo, pues la ansiedad le gano.

« ¿Hatake?» pregunto Sasuke «Veo que vienes con los vejestorios» los Jōnin se enfadaron por las palabras del Genin « ¿Puedo saber, que haces aquí?» pero Sasuke, no permitió que Kakashi contestara « ¡Oh, ya se! Vienes a ver, como me volveré lo suficientemente poderoso, como para destruir esa patética aldea a la cual perteneces» Kakashi se mordió el labio y pudo ver el verdadero rostro de su alumno Uchiha.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **« ¡Konoha Senpu! (Remolino de la Hoja)»** exclamo el Maito, lanzando una patada contra Calawana.

Calawana extendió sus alas y se elevó en el aire, fuera del alcance del usuario de Taijutsu, estando a salvo en el aire creo una lanza de luz y la lanzo contra Guy, quien no pudo esquivarla y acabo con el cuerpo acalambrado, asi que no podría apoyar a Azuma.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **« ¡Magen: Jubaku Satsu! (Ilusión Demoniaca: Muerte de Prisión Arbórea)»** exclamo Kurenai, creando un Genjutsu, que lentamente empujo (casi de forma inconsciente) a que Sasuke se acercara a un árbol.

Kakashi pudo abrir sus ojos y ponerse de pie, retiro su bandana de su Sharingan y pudo ver lo que planeaba Kurenai _«Lo lamento, Obito»_ pensó Kakashi mientras que realizaba sellos de manos. Kurenai tomo a Sasuke por los hombros y saco un Kunai de entre sus ropas, se dispuso entonces a cortar las uniones nerviosas de los brazos y piernas del Uchiha, para incapacitarlo y movilizarlo a Konoha « **¡** **Raiton: Raijū Tsuiga no Jutsu** **!** **(E. Rayo: Jutsu Bestia de Rayo** **Rastreo** **de** **Colmillo** **)** » el perro eléctrico, se abalanzo hacia el lugar donde estaban Sasuke y Kurenai, pero flanqueo al Uchiha e hirió a Kurenai, dejándola inconsciente, mientras que Kakashi se aproximó al Uchiha, para asi llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **« ¡Fūton: Fūjin no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Tormenta de Polvo)»** Azuma libero una poderosa ráfaga de viento que golpeo a Calawana de frente y la lanzo contra unas rocas.

 **« ¡Konoha Gōriki Senpū! (Fuerte Remolino de la Hoja)»** exclamo Guy, consiguiendo superar su calambre y patear en el vientre a Calawana.

La Ángel Caída, se aproximó a una roca y fingió apoyarse en ella, para ponerse de pie, pero en realidad libero una esfera de luz, que hizo brillar una serie de runas talladas en la pared y abriendo un portal azul que se arremolino a su lado « ¡Hikari no Yari! (Lanza de Luz)» exclama Calawana haciendo aparecer una lanza dorada que lanzo contra Guy y Azuma, quienes liberaron un grito al ser electrocutados y cegados por la luz, antes de caer al suelo inconscientes.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

« ¡Sasuke, hora de irnos!» grito Calawana «No puedo mantener más tiempo abierta la puerta» Sasuke se incorporó, creo un Chidori rápido e imperfecto. Kakashi, voló a varios metros de él y cayó al agua.

Kakashi, Kurenai, Guy y Azuma, veían impotentes mientras que Sasuke y Calawana, atravesaban el portal, hacia algún lugar desconocido.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ante Kokabiel, finalmente estaba Uchiha Sasuke y pronto el Uchiha, lo ayudaría a él y los suyos a conquistarlo todo.**


	15. Rojo y Blanco

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD, pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **15: Rojo y Blanco**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Calawana y Sasuke, caminaban por un pasillo de rocas, pobremente iluminado por unas antorchas a varios metros del pasillo, no se veía nada más que dicho pasillo, el cual era flanqueado por una caída mortal « ¿Y bien?»gruño Sasuke « ¿Me dirás dónde estamos y a dónde vamos?» pero Calawana no contesto « ¡Oye, te estoy hablando!» Sasuke intento agarrar el brazo de Calawana, pero al hacerlo se quemó y alejo rápidamente su mano, para mirarla con su Sharingan activo.

« **Estúpido Ningen** » murmuro Calawana, antes de que una luz dorada rodeada su brazo y Sasuke gruñera, alejando su mano « **Si sabes lo que te conviene, te mantendrás en silencio, pronto se te explicara porque se te escogió para otorgarte este poder** »ambos siguieron caminando, hasta encontrar un par de puertas, las cuales se abrieron al unísono y (aparentemente) fueron abiertas por un mecanismo automático.

Tras la puerta, había un salón no muy grande, al fondo una escalinata de 3 escalones y un trono en el cual estaba sentado un hombre de piel tan blanca como la nieve, ojos rojos, cabello negro largo, llevaba una túnica negra con hombreras doradas y el centro de la toga era verde « **Bienvenido, Sasuke-San. Soy Kokabiel».**

«Tu asistente, coloco una marca en mi pecho, que…» Sasuke se agarró la camiseta, mientras que sentía un dolor agudo en su pecho y caía al suelo.

 **::::::::::::**

 **Konoha**

 **::::::::::::**

« ¿Cuál es su negocio en Konoha?» pregunto Izumo, medio dormido y medio despierto a un grupo de jóvenes que estaban ante él.

« **Hola** » dijo un hombre de cabello rojo « **Mi nombre es Sirzechs, vengo con mi hermana y unos amigos de ella, para establecernos temporalmente en su aldea** »

« ¡Oh!» musito Izumo «Por favor, permítanme un momento y mando a llamar a un ANBU, para que…»

« **Por favor, no se preocupen, tengo un par de propiedades aquí mismo en Konoha** » dijo Sirzechs « **Conozco la aldea, perfectamente** »

«En ese caso, pueden entrar» dijo Izumo, mientras que veía al adulto y a los adolescentes entrar.

« **¿Realmente tienes un hogar en esta aldea, Aniki?** » pregunto Rias curiosa, mientras que Sirzechs asentía.

« **Asi es** » dijo Sirzechs « **Bueno, ya saben la misión** »

«No solo vinimos para entablar una alianza con el Hakuryū, sino también para por el hecho de detener a Kokabiel» dijo Issei.

«No debe de ser muy difícil, pues Issei-Kun, cuenta con Ddraig» dijo Yūto, con una sonrisa en los labios.

«En realidad, puede que sea un problema» dijo Issei y todos le miraron «Ddraig, no se llevaba bien con Albion» Siguieron caminando, hasta un bosque y luego de caminar entre árboles, llegaron a un claro, donde encontraron una casa de estilo japonesa con el techo rojo.

« **Aquí estaremos hasta saber dónde encontrar al portador de Albion o hasta detener a Kokabiel** » dijo Rias y todos asintieron, entrando y acomodando sus pertenencias en las habitaciones.

 **::::::::::::::**

 **Ichiraku**

 **::::::::::::::**

« ¡Gracias!» dijeron Issei, Rias, Akeno y Kiba; mientras que comían Ramen.

«Me alegro que les guste, jóvenes» dijo Teuchi.

« ¡Hola, Teuchi-San!» dijo un sonriente Naruto, acompañado por Ritsuko, Ino y Gabriel.

«Hola, Naruto-Kun» dijo Ayame apareciendo y sirviendo los alimentos de Rias y Kiba.

 _ **« ¡Hakuryū!»**_ gruño Ddraig.

 _ **« ¡Akaryū!»**_ gruño Albion.

Esto provoco que Issei y Naruto cruzaran miradas, confundidos por las palabras de sus compañeros escamosos. Cuando se proponían a continuar comiendo, varios símbolos aparecieron alrededor.

« **¡Una barrera sagrada!** » exclamo asustada Rias.

« ¡Todo aquel que no alabe a YHVH, será destruido!» gruño una adolecente de cabello corto azul con un mechón verde, ojos cafés. Llevaba un leotardo ceñido de manga corta con hombreras, largos guantes y botas «No permitiremos que sigan pisando este suelo».

« **Y yo que quería tener un día tranquilo** » gruño Rias.

« **¡Boosted Gear!** » exclamo Issei, al momento de que su mano y su antebrazo derecho fueran cubiertos por un guantelete rojo.

« **¡Divine Dividing!** » exclamo Naruto, mientras que un par de alas de energía aparecían en su espalda.

 **Continuara…**


	16. Dura Realidad

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD, pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **16: Dura Realidad**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Calawana y Sasuke, se encontraban ahora en una habitación circular, suspendida del suelo por cables y un abismo que les ponía en un peligro aun mayor « ¿Se puede saber, que hacemos en este lugar?» pregunto Sasuke molesto, Calawana sonrió, cosa que hizo enfadar aún más a Sasuke.

«Se me dio la orden de entrenarte» dijo Calawana «Y eso es lo que hare: activa el Jūinjutsu que te otorgue» Calawana, vio como bajo la camiseta del Uchiha brillaba una luz carmesí, cosa que la hizo sonreír, antes de formar una lanza de luz en su mano e ir contra Sasuke.

« **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** » exclamo el Uchiha, lanzando la esfera de fuego naranja, hacia Calawana.

Ella sonrió y lanzo su arma de luz de luz.

Para sorpresa de Sasuke, su Katon no Jutsu, fue atravesado por la lanza de luz y él, en el último minuto uso un Kawarimi, apareció detrás de Calawana « **¡Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Sabio Fénix)** » exclamo Sasuke, lanzando 5 bolas de fuego, que fueron rápidamente hacia Calawana.

 **« ¡Fukusū no Hikari no Yari! (Múltiples Lanzas de Luz)»** Calawana extendió su mano derecha, 5 esferas de luz se formaron en su mano y estas mismas esferas, fueron hacia el Uchiha, tomando pronto forma de lanzas de golpeando al Uchiha con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que él caía al suelo **«Se lo dije a Kokabiel-Sama: Solo eres un Ningen-Baka con un poder que no mereces»** Calawana chasqueo sus dedos y pronto un camino apareció, que conectaba la sala de entrenamientos flotante, con una puerta **« ¿Realmente te ha dolido ese golpe de luz?»** pregunto ella, pero Sasuke seguía en el suelo, ella sonrió y se alejó, dejando a Sasuke en el suelo.

 **::::::::::::**

 **Konoha**

 **::::::::::::**

Dentro de una barrera sagrada, se encontraban: Issei, Rias, Kiba, Naruto, Ritsuko y Gabriel. Frente a ellos estaba Xenovia, una agente de una organización exorcista perteneciente a La Iglesia y que seguían órdenes del Sumo Pontífice y de Michael.

«En el nombre del señor, reclamare sus espíritus, esperando que sean purificados y se les permita un lugar en el paraíso» decía Xenovia, quien tomo un trozo de papel, en el cual comenzó a escribir.

«No lo creo» gruño Issei « ¡Ddraig: Boosted x 10!»

 _ **«Boosted Gear: Boost x 10»**_ dijo una voz robotizada.

 **«Dragón Punch»** exclamo Issei, quien se agacho y bajo sus pies se formó un sello rojo, que le lanzó al aire y con este, pudo golpear el lugar donde estaba parada Xenovia.

 **«Divine Dividing»** Exclamo Naruto.

 _ **«Dividing x10»**_ exclamo una voz robotizada.

 **«Dividing Blade»** Exclamo Naruto. Del Divine Dividing, surgió una luz blanca, que golpeo en el pecho a Xenovia, quien pronto se sintió cansada.

 **« ¡Naruto-Kun, detente!»** grito Gabriel.

« ¿Gabriel-Chan?» pregunto Xenovia extrañada « ¿Qué haces aquí?»

 **«Lo importante seria: ¿Por qué atacas a mi novio y a sus amigos?»** pregunto Gabriel de forma dura y acusadora.

«Es nuestra misión: eliminar a todos los demonios, en el nombre del padre» dijo Xenovia, quien desenfundo su espada, pero Gabriel extendió su mano a los miembros del Club y a Ino y Naruto.

 **«YHVH-Otosama está muerto»** dijo Gabriel, dejando el Shock a Xenovia **«Falleció en la última guerra y ahora, los ángeles son creados de modo artificial por Michael-Niisama. Lo mismo ocurrió con los demonios y ahora son seres reencarnados, pero de una forma artificial»** Gabriel odiaba tener que decirlo de una forma tan dura, pero era el único modo de que la sacerdotisa entendiera. Xenovia cayó al suelo, sin poder creerlo. Murmuro algo y desapareció en un sello sagrado, mientras que la barrera desaparecía **«Debieron de haberme esperado para hablar con ella, no atacarla»**

«Ella nos atacó primero, Gaby-Chan» Se excusó Naruto.

«Lo sé, necesito hablar con Michael-Onisan» dijo Gabriel, quien tomo camino hacia la casa. No quería causar un alboroto mayor, asi que solo se alejó de allí « ¿Cuántas cosas pudieron haber hecho los miembros de la Iglesia, si es que no sabían del fallecimiento de Otosama?»


	17. Premonición del Caos

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD, pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **17: Premonición del Caos**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _«Me sorprendes bastante, Ningen» dijo un hombre de cabello gris, ojos pequeños negros y bigote, llevaba un hábito de sacerdote; quien traía un maletín alargado._

 _« ¡Valper!» fue lo único que pudo decir Calawana, mientras que el hombre sonreía complacido._

 _«Me alegra que aún me recuerdes, Calawana» dijo Valper, antes de mirar al joven en el suelo. Pues el Uchiha había sido derrotado por Calawana, tras una nueva sesión de entrenamiento con Calawana «Tengo órdenes directas, para entregar este obsequio a tu alumno» dijo el hombre tocando levemente su maletín, haciendo referencia al contenido._

 _« ¿Y qué es eso, si se puede saber?» pregunto molesta Calawana._

 _«La Excalibur Edge» dijo Valper, mirando analíticamente al joven, a quien un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda «Mi última creación, con ella tu muchacho seria…»_

 _« ¡NO!» rugió Calawana « ¡Olvídalo!» gruño furiosa la Ángel. No era que Sasuke le importara, pero sería carne de cañón en la próxima guerra liderada por su señor y si el Uchiha no se fortalecía, entonces quien sabe cuánto podrían perder « ¡Perdimos a Kappa por culpa de otra de tus estúpidas Excalibur artificiales!»_

 _«Lo sé» dijo un calmado Valper «Sin embargo, esta nueva Excalibur, cuanta con algunos fragmentos de la Excalibur original, asi como fragmentos de la Kusanagi y algunos de Ame no Nuboko» Calawana retrocedió un par de pasos, como si acabaran de darle un golpe._

« _"Valper…"_ » _Susurro Calawana impactada_ « _"¿Como…? ¿Cómo conseguiste…?"_ »

 _«Tengo varios contactos dentro del mercado negro del inframundo y asi los conseguí» dijo el hombre complacido, dejando el maletín en el suelo, antes de acercarse a Calawana y susurrarle algo « "Si este Ningen, sigue usando tu marca, como una fuente de poder, entonces morirá en un par de semanas. La Edge Excalibur, puede salvarle la vida"» Valper desapareció por el mismo camino, dejando a Calawana en un lio._

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _Kakashi se presentó esa misma la noche, en el valle del Fin; El Shinobi recorrió lentamente las paredes que flanqueaban la cascada y con las cuales habían sido talladas las estatuas de Uchiha Madara y Senju Hashirama._

 _Kakashi rememoro la batalla contra su alumno, como la mujer lo había tomado y escapado con él, mediante un portal. Entonces llegaba a la pregunta más importante de todas: ¿Cómo lo había logrado?, ¿Cómo había creado ese portal? Kakashi se acercó a la pared, y solo por un bajo y estúpido instinto humano, tanteo la pared. Alejo su mano al sentir que su Chakra era robado y antes de darse cuenta, un extraño símbolo se había formado en la pared y su Chakra había sido casi robado por completo por obra del símbolo, el cual brillo en un color rojo y el mismo portal se abrió._

 _Kakashi atravesó el portal, llegando a un corredor. Solo para ser atacado, por un grupo de Ángeles Caídos. El Jōnin respondió con Raiton y Suiton, pero solo conseguía alejarlos y a pocos los dejaba verdaderamente inconscientes. «Me estoy cansando» se dijo a si mismo Kakashi, quien se agacho y lanzo una patada a una pareja de Ángeles Caídos, antes de conseguir escapar y que el portal se cerrara «Sasuke… tu… tú estabas allí, lo sé. Sentí tu Chakra, voy a salvarte, sin importar nada» dijo Kakashi, quien agotado por la pérdida de Chakra, se alejó del lugar._

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _Naruto, Ritsuko, Ino, Gabriel, Issei, Rias, Akeno, Gasper, Kiba, Koneko y Xenovia; se encontraban ante Kokabiel y sus miles de Ángeles Caídos, combatiendo; antes de que apareciera Orochimaru acompañado de un hombre enmascarado._

 _Orochimaru robo el cuerpo de Kokabiel; luego creo una Espada de Luz negra y con ella no solo destruyo Konoha, sino también al hombre enmascarado._

 _« ¡OBITO!» Grito Kakashi, aterrorizado, al ver a su amigo de la infancia ahora siendo brutalmente asesinado por el Hebi Sen'nin_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto e Issei despertaron al mismo tiempo, estaban aterrorizados por esa pesadilla.

 **Pero solo había sido eso: una pesadilla.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD, pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **:::::**

 **18**

 **:::::**

«Azuma, Kurenai» saludo Kakashi.

«Hola, Kakashi» dijo Azuma.

«Jiraiya-Sama, ha encontrado algo importante, algo de rango S» dijo Kakashi.

«En ese caso: deberíamos de hablarlo lejos de aquí» dijo Kurenai, sintiendo un Chakra familiar y comenzaba a ponerse ansiosa. Azuma y Kakashi asintieron. Kurenai realizo sellos de manos y desaparecieron en un Shunshin, junto con los "visitantes".

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Camino norte Konoha-Hi no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

«Hatake Kakashi, Yuhi Kurenai y Sarutobi Azuma» dijo Itachi, quien les miraba con el Sharingan fijamente.

Azuma y Kurenai se pusieron ansiosos y miraron al hombre tiburón.

«Kakashi…» dijo Azuma

«Si… bien» dijo Kakashi, alzo su bandana y mostro su Sharingan.

«Veamos que tan bien puedes hacerlo, Kakashi» dijo Itachi, lanzando 5 Shuriken's desde su gabardina.

Kakashi tomo su Tantō de su época ANBU y bloqueo las Shuriken's de Itachi, para luego rodar hacia un lado, esquivando al Uchiha quien intento atravesarle con su arma. Kakashi finalmente tomo el brazo de Itachi y consiguió lanzarlo hacia el agua.

« **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua)** » exclamaron al tiempo Kakashi y Kisame, enfrentando mutuamente sus dragones.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **« ¡Magen: Jubaku Satsu no Jutsu! (Ilusión Demoniaca: Jutsu Muerte de Prisión Arbórea)»** Exclamo Kurenai, atrapando a Itachi dentro de su Genjutsu, ella parecía salir desde un árbol, para luego tratar de degollarlo.

 **« ¡Amaterasu!»** Exclamo Itachi, liberando una ola de fuego negro, que obligo a Kurenai a retroceder.

« _¡Maldita sea, aun no estoy al_ _ **100%**_ _!_ » pensó Kurenai, tocando su costado; donde el **Chidori** de Kakashi la había lastimado anteriormente, en la batalla del Valle del Fin.

«Y… por cierto» dijo Itachi « ¿Cómo se encuentra, mi querido Otōto?» preguntó Itachi.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **«** **¡Konoha Senpu! (Huracán de la Hoja)»** Guy pudo lanzar una patada alta, evitando asi, que Azuma fuera herido por la espada de Kisame « ¿Te encuentras bien, Azuma?»

«Si… gracias por salvarme Guy» dijo Azuma, realizando sellos de manos **« ¡Fūton: Fūjin no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Tormenta de Polvo)»** Azuma libero una ráfaga de viento, que se convino con el agua, cosa que resulto en un fuerte golpe para Kisame **« ¡Katon: Haisekishō no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Cenizas Ardientes)»** Kisame fue cubierto por una nube de ceniza, Azuma chasqueo su lengua y todo comenzó a explotar.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

« ¡Masacraste a su clan y le diste a Sasuke, un camino lleno de oscuridad y ansias de venganza!» dijo molesta Kurenai.

«Era necesario que el clan desapareciera» dijo Itachi, quien pronto dio signos de migraña.

 _«Supongo que es mi oportunidad»_ pensó Kurenai, tomando un par de Kunai's, cada uno con un **Kibaku Fuda (Sello Explosivo)** y se los lanzo a Itachi.

Itachi consiguió calcular la trayectoria y desapareció en un Shunshin, antes de ser herido.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Azuma se acercaba lentamente a Kisame, con un Kunai en su mano, pero antes de llegar hizo aparición Itachi y desapareció con Kisame, en un **Shunshin**.

Azuma corrió inútilmente al lugar donde fue realizado el **Shunshin** , pero lógicamente ya era tarde: Ambos habían desaparecido.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Gremory**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Se encontraban en la mansión comprada por Sirzechs: Naruto, Ritsuko, Ino, Gabriel, Rias, Issei, Akeno, Gasper, Asia, Koneko, Kiba y el propio Satán (Sirzechs).

«Entonces, los dragones Rojo y Blanco, nos guiaron para reunirnos y aliarnos contra Kokabiel» dijo Kiba, con una pequeña sonrisa.

« **Aunque esa chica de cabello azul, ya no vaya a atacarnos, debemos de estar al pendiente por un posible ataque de la Iglesia** » dijo Sirzechs.

« ¿La Iglesia?» preguntó Naruto.

« **El Dios de la Biblia, creo una institución religiosa que le adoraba. Se hacían llamar "Judíos"; pasaron los siglos y apareció otra rama, se hicieron llamar "Católicos". Ambas ramas de adoración se llevan relativamente bien** » explico Sirzechs « **Los Católicos, hicieron girar sus creencias en base del hijo del Dios Bíblico: cuyo verdadero nombre era Emmanuel, pero los Ningen lo llamaron "Jesús" o "Jesucristo". El Catolicismo en un momento de la historia ataco a otras religiones, generando asi las "Cruzadas" y asi mismo, existió un conflicto bélico de grandes proporciones. Una guerra: entre el Sukai y el Makai. Este conflicto acabo con las muertes de Dios y de los 4 grandes Satanes. Michael, es un Ángel quien aparentemente confía en ti y que ha decidido confiar en nuestro grupo, para detener una nueva guerra de la mano de un Ángel Caído llamado Kokabiel, quien puede tener un ejército, listo para enviarlo contra el Shinobi no Sekai y robar todo el Chakra posible a los humanos** »

« **Tendríamos que combinar los poderes de los dragones rojo y blanco, para tener alguna oportunidad de vencer** » dijo Asia.

«Está bien, nosotros los ayudaremos» dijo Ino con una sonrisa.


	19. Diferencia de Poder

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD, pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **19: Diferencia de Poder**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **« ¿Quién eres, como has entrado a este lugar?»** Pregunto Calawana, mirando fijamente al hombre enmascarado **«Oye Baka, ¿Es que acaso no me estás escuchando?»**

«Efectivamente te estoy escuchando» dijo el hombre con calma «Vengo para hablar con tu jefe, no contigo»

 **«No te dejare pasar»** dijo Calawana, creando una lanza de Luz y lanzándosela al enmascarado, pero para la sorpresa de la Ángel Caída, la lanza atravesó el cuerpo del sujeto como si este, no estuviera allí **« ¿Que...? ¿Cómo…?»** el hombre bajo la máscara, se divertía ante el claro desconcierto de su rival.

«No puedes matarme de forma ordinaria, soy más fuerte que el común de los… Ningen» el enmascarado pateo a Calawana en el pecho.

Ella abrió sus alas y se posó sobre una saliente de la cueva **«Interesante»** sonrió y junto sus pulgares, luego junto sus dedos índices, corazón, anulares y meñiques; en medio de sus manos se formó una esfera de luz **«Kogane no Taiyō (Sol Dorado)»** para gran sorpresa del enmascarado, la esfera no solo lo encegueció, sino que además lo alcanzo a quemar. El hombre utilizo una tecnica que acabo por absorberlo en una especie de espiral _**«Escapo»**_ pensó _ **«Debo avisar a Kokabiel-Sama»**_ Calawana extendió sus alas y voló hacia el fondo de la cueva, abrió las puertas del salón **«Kokabiel-Sama…»** al entrar, encontró los cadáveres de todos los ángeles caídos que seguían a Kokabiel y para empeorarlo todo, su amo estaba siendo absorbido por ese mismo vórtice que ya antes, había surgido del ojo de su enemigo, pues el enmascarado lo estaba absorbiendo **« ¡KOKABIEL-SAMA!»** grito impotente, hasta ver a su señor y a su enemigo escapar, luego vio la habitación siendo cubierta por unas líneas rojas **« ¡Un Bakuyaku no Fūin! (Sello Explosivo)»** grito, pero ya era tarde: la base fue arrasada.

 **:::::::::::**

 **Kamui**

 **:::::::::::**

Kokabiel, cayó al borde de una de miles de plataformas cuadradas y tuvo que sujetarse, para volver a subir « ¿Qué demonios…?»

«Veo que mi Genjutsu, no resulta bien sobre ti: Kokabiel» dijo el enmascarado « ¿Aceptaras ayudarme, en mi plan?»

 **« ¡No tengo razón para escuchar a un Ningen no Baka!»** gruño enfadado Kokabiel, quien formo una lanza de rayos.

 _« ¿Raiton dorado?»_ preguntó el enmascarado, quien activo un Henke y retiro su máscara **« ¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)»** la esfera de fuego, se dirigió hacia Kokabiel, pero la lanza de rayo, atravesó y deshizo la esfera de fuego y voló hacia el enmascarado, quien activo el Kamui, pero sorprendentemente la lanza se deshizo y lo electrocuto « ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo es esto posible?»

«No utilizo Chakra, ¿recuerdas?» dijo Kokabiel confiado, antes de lanzar un puño al rostro de su enemigo, quien retrocedió ante el impacto.

El Nukenin de Konoha, se lanzó contra Kokabiel conectado una patada en el pecho, obligando al Ángel a retroceder.

 **« ¿Eso es todo?»** pregunto Kokabiel, quien se lanzó directo hacia el enmascarado y lanzó una patada a la barbilla, haciendo volar a su enemigo, para luego lanzar un puño al vientre, que le hizo caer de la plataforma.

A media caída, el enmascarado utilizo su Kamui, para volver al mundo real y salvarse _«No saldrás de la dimensión del_ _ **Kamui**_ _»_ pensó enfadado, pero con una sonrisa por dicha victoria.

 **Kokabiel vs el supuesto Madara. Una guerra que no sería fácil de ganar.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

«Has vuelto Xenovia» dijo un hombre vestido como sacerdote, pero con una capucha que cubría su rostro, a ambos lados del hombre había otros 3 hombres, también tapados con capuchas « ¿Tu misión ha sido exitosa?».

«Durante mi misión, me he encontrado con Gabriel» dijo Xenovia, antes de señalar al hombre que parecía estar al mando « ¡Ustedes han ocultado la santo vaticano y a nuestra orden, la muerte del Dios Bíblico y de los 4 Grandes Satanes!» acuso, todos los presentes se pusieron rígidos « ¡Nuestra misión sagrada, es deshacer posesiones y matar a aquellos que perturben la paz, no ir cazando demonios, solo porque lo son!»

« ¡Esa es la razón, por la cual existe La Iglesia, como organización militar!» dijo el hombre enfadado « ¡No te atrevas a cuestionar…!»

« ¡Fue la mismísima Arcángel Gabriel, en persona quien me lo ha dicho!» revelo Xenovia, haciendo que a más de uno, le diera un escalofrió al escuchar ese nombre « ¡Existe un pacto entre las razas existentes, para no hacerse daño unos a otros: Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos, Demonios, Dragones, Shinigamis, Vampiros, Humanos e Yōkai!»

Uno de los hombres presentes se puso de pie y advirtió: «Xenovia, no te atrevas a…» pero el hombre fue interrumpido.

« ¡Lo cuestiono porque ustedes han estado manipulando al Papa y mintiéndonos!» dijo Xenovia, mientras que uno de los hombres, hacia un movimiento imperceptible « ¡La Iglesia, también llamada "Inquisición XV", existe para mantener a raya a aquellos seres, que desobedezcan el pacto de limbo!»

« ¡SILENCIO!» Hablo el hombre del centro « ¡NO SE COMO SABES TANTO SOBRE ESTA ORGANIZACIÓN, PERO NO PERMITIREMOS QUE ATENTES CONTRA NUESTRA SAGRADA MISIÓN!» Chasqueo los dedos y una pareja de sacerdotes, amordazaron a Xenovia y se la llevaron.

«Bien hecho» dijo otro de los hombres «No podemos permitir que nuestro estilo de vida, se vea atentado, por algunos… desertores» todos asintieron.

 **La diferencia de poder, no solo entre un Ningen y un Ángel Caído, sino inclusive el rango que se ostenta en algunas organizaciones; pueden obligarnos a quedarnos en la más absoluta de las subyugaciones.**


	20. Escape

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD, pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **20: Escape**

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **« ¡MALDITO BASTARDO, SALDRÉ DE AQUÍ, AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA!»** GritoKokabiel, mientras que se rodeaba de rayos y luego dejaba escapar una esfera de rayos, la cual creció, pero no pareció hallar un final **«** _ **¿Qué clase de lugar es este?**_ **»** se preguntó, mirando como la esfera de rayos seguía expandiéndose, sin encontrar un final. El líder de los ángeles rebeldes libero un grito de frustración.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Prisión de Konoha**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

« ¡Sensei, Kushina-Sama, Rin, Obito!» grito Kakashi feliz al ver a las 4 personas ante él, sin embargo ellos no parecían felices.

«Kakashi, necesitamos una explicación de porqué atacaste a Kurenai a traición» dijo Rin, antes de que Minato usara su Hiraishin para aparecer delante de Kushina y tomarla de los abrazos, para evitar que matara a Kakashi.

« ¡Minato-Kun, suéltame!» gruño Kushina furiosa, mientras que se retorcía y pataleaba en brazos de su marido.

«Kakashi, si yo fuera tú: comenzaría a hablar» dijo Minato, quien vigilaba a Obito quien también estaba molesto y parecía querer saltar sobre su amigo.

«Todo…» murmuro Kakashi «Todo lo que he hecho, hasta el día de hoy, ha sido para honrarlos a ustedes»

« ¿Honrarnos?» pregunto Kushina molesta « ¡ATACASTE A KURENAI ATRAICIÓN GAKI!»

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Roma: Ciudad del Vaticano**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

No solo la Guardia Suiza Pontificia, se encarga de cuidar del Papa. Junto a ellos, está la Inquisición XV, un grupo de exorcistas encargados de cazar demonios y otros seres de su misma naturaleza.

Ahora mismo podemos ver a una chica de cabello azul, que llevaba una túnica blanca, con el número **XVIII** grabado a fuego en su mano derecha. Y sus manos estaban atadas con cadenas.

 _«La décimo octava traidora»_ pensó Xenovia _«La décimo octava persona, que descubrió la muerte del señor y por lo tanto: Una traidora»_ la chica suspiro, teniendo lastima de sí misma. Escucho su puerta abrirse con un golpe seco y cuando Xenovia alzo su mirada, vio a su amiga allí « ¿Qué…?» la humana no cabía en su sorpresa « ¿Qué haces aquí?».

Asia le sonrió, hizo un puño con su mano derecha, de la cual surgió una luz e hizo aparecer un cuchillo, con la cual corto las cadenas de Xenovia «Somos amigas, ¿verdad?» dijo y ambas salieron de la prisión.

Pronto se vieron rodeadas por soldados Guardia Pontificia, pero un sello dorado apareció en el suelo, era un sello de portal y ambas se arrojaron a él, sin dudarlo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

«Bienvenidas al Sukai» dijo un hombre de cabello rubio largo, ojos azules, doce alas.

« ¡Arigato, Michael-Sama!» dijo Asia.

«E… ¿El ángel…? ¿…Michael?» pregunto Xenovia, quien se desmayó, mientras que Michael y Asia se reían a sus costillas.

 **«Asia-Chan, cuida de Xenovia y cuando despierte, cúrala y aliméntala»** dijo Michael, apareció un Ángel con un maletín y lo entrego a Michael **«En el Ningen no Sekai, aún les aguarda una última misión a ambas: Ayudar a un grupo compuesto por: demonios, dragones y Ningen; deben de detener a Kokabiel. Se encontraran con Ddraig y Albion»** Ambas asintieron.


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD, pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **::::**

 **21**

 **::::**

 **« ¡MALDITO SEA, YA ERA HORA, KALAWANA!»** Gruño Kokabiel, mientras que caminaba hacia un portal de luz, con forma rectangular. Sin perder tiempo, el Ángel cruzo la puerta.

 **«Uchiha Sasuke, ha huido con ese hombre enmascarado, Kokabiel-Sama»** dijo Calawana. El mismo humano que había encerrado a su señor en esa dimensión, se había llevado al próximo general del ejército de su amo, aunque claro: tarde o temprano, la marca que ella había colocado en el pecho de Sasuke, descompondría su cuerpo y lo mataría, pero aun así, el Uchiha tenía que haber sido la punta de lanza del ejercito de su señor.

 **«No importa»** dijo Kokabiel, sorprendiendo a Calawana, por lo poco o nada que le importaba el pelinegro **«Existen muchos otros Ningen, quienes darían incluso a sus madres por una pizca de poder»** el líder de los Ángeles Caídos suspiro y recostó su cabeza sobre su trono **«Tráeme algo de beber»** Calawana entrego una copa de vino a su señor, quien estaba muy calmado **«Ese Ningen, era fuerte… no se para que desee al Uchiha, pero Sasuke no vivirá mucho. No mientras que Calawana no se encuentre allí, para estabilizar su marca; la marca lo asesinara tarde o temprano»**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Estaba amaneciendo, cuando Rias bajo desde su habitación. Issei aun dormía, ella vestía solo con una camiseta bastante grande que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y no llevaba sostén, ni tanga; solo tenía esa camiseta de Issei. Sonrió al recordar la buena noche que pasaron ambos, busco en la nevera y tomo una botella de licor, miro hacia varios lados y bebió de un trago, la mitad del contenido de la botella, antes de dejarla en su lugar _**«Ese aumento de poder, que le dio Ddraig a Issei-Kun, tiene muchos usos»**_ pensó Rias con una sonrisa pervertida, antes de escuchar un sonido, que conocía a la perfección: _ **« ¿Un portal?»**_ se preguntó la Gremory, quien subió las escaleras y sintió un par de presencias en la oficina de su hermano **« ¿Asia?»** Esto era cada vez más raro, ¿Qué hacia Asia, en la oficina de su hermano?, además de la otra presencia **« ¡¿Xenovia?!»** se preguntó, creo una esfera destructora en su mano derecha y entró en la oficina de su hermano, rápidamente.

 **« ¿Podrías evitar azotar las puertas Rias-Chan?»** pidió un calmado Sirzechs **«Tus compañeros y tu noviecito, aún deben de estar durmiendo»**

 **« ¡¿QUÉ HACE ELLA AQUÍ?!»** Grito enfadada la chica de cabello rojo, al ver a Xenovia, pero ignoraba a Asia, por ya conocerla desde hace mucho y ser una de sus piezas.

 **«Michael ha informado al Papa, sobre los actos de la Inquisición XV, en los próximos días, el Papa se verá obligado a dar a conocer la existencia de la organización y también la existencia de las distintas razas»** dijo Sirzechs **«Así mismo, se dará a conocer, la existencia de la Academia y aprovecharemos esto, para atacar a Kokabiel; pues los ojos del mundo entero, estarán colocados en Roma, incluso los ojos de las Shinobi Godaikoku»**

 **« ¡¿Significa que ya sabes, donde está la base de Kokabiel y no nos habías dicho?!»** gruño la enfadada Rias, detrás de ella aparecieron: Issei, Kiba y Akeno.

 **« Naruto, Ino, Ritsuko y Gabriel se unirán a nosotros, para atacar a Kokabiel y sellarlo»** dijo Sirzechs, quien saco de su bolcillo un Kunai que tenía una palabra en hebreo: "Prisión" **« Nuestro Oto-Sama, junto a Michael y Azazel; prepararon este sello: es hora de ir por él».**


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Highschool DXD, pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **(N/A: Bienvenidos al final)**

 **::::**

 **22**

 **::::**

 **« ¡Michael!»** murmuró un enfadado Kokabiel, **«Me estás haciendo, enfurecer»**

 **« ¿Ocurre algo, mi señor?»** pregunto Calawana extrañada, pero pronto noto la esfera de cristal que sostenía su señor. Era una noticia a nivel mundial, que se estaba dando en todos los noticieros del mundo.

«¡Este es un hecho histórico para el Catolicismo!»dijo la presentadora sonriente y luego el camarógrafo, enfoco las puertas del vaticano, donde se veía a Michael «¡Un Ángel ha bajado desde los cielos y su Santidad: El Papa Santiago I, lo ha recibido en el Vaticano!»

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Hogar de Sirzechs**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Issei, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Gasper, Kiba, Azazel, Sirzechs, Naruto, Ritsuko, Ino, Gabriel, Asia y Xenovia, estaban reunidos en la oficina del pelirrojo mayor, observando la reunión entre Michael y el Papa.

El Papa dio una noticia importante y literalmente, estas fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios del ultimo Papa: Santiago I: «¡La Guardia Pontificia, junto con la Inquisición XV, atacaran el lugar donde se oculta el mayor enemigo de nuestra Fe: El Ángel Caído Kokabiel!» todos se sorprendieron «¡Por siglos la Inquisición XV, ha sido una organización bajo las órdenes del Papa y fue fundada durante la Santa Inquisición por Lucio III; no solo se persiguieron brujas, sino también demonios, ángeles caídos, vampiros y herejes!»

«No…» dijo la presentadora «No puedo creer lo que el Papa nos está comentando. Estos seres… existen» dijo entre feliz y aterrorizada. Sirzechs apago la TV.

« **Ya escucharon todos: tendremos refuerzos, para acabar con Kokabiel** » dijo Sirzechs, mientras que los jóvenes, se veían preocupados « **Realizaremos un nuevo entrenamiento, en un plano existencial… distinto** ».

«¿El infierno?» pregunto Kiba algo nervioso, pero Sirzechs negó con la cabeza y una luz roja se formó en su mano, la luz creció hasta (literalmente) devorarlos a todos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al abrir los ojos, estaban ahora flotando en el aire, dentro de la esfera.

« **Lo que normalmente, sería un año, lo entrenaremos en un día** » dijo Sirzechs sonriente « **¡Ken Kuchiku-kan! (Espada Destructora)** » En la mano del pelirrojo, se formó una espada « **Kiba, Issei, Naruto… vengan por mí** » Se miraron y lo atacaron.

 **« ¡Comencemos!»** dijo una sonriente Ritsuko **« ¡Fūton: Tatsumaki no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Tornado)»** Gabriel desplego sus alas y esquivo el Jutsu de Ritsuko, pero Gasper y Koneko fueron golpeados por el Jutsu de la Kitsune.

Gasper detuvo el tiempo y ataco a Koneko.

Koneko pudo moverse, pues Gasper no pudo mantener más tiempo su tecnica y pudo esquivar la quinta patada que él le mando y lo encerró en un Yōjutsu «¡Eso fue trampa, Gasper!» dijo la chica, cuando lo libero de la ilusión.

Barakiel apareció para sorpresa de todos en el salón y se lanzó contra su hija, quien ya lo esperaba con una lanza de rayos y detuvo el avance de su padre. Pero Gabriel los ataco a ambos con una espada de luz.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tras un entrenamiento de un único día, que para ellos fueron casi **4** años. Decidieron que estaban listos para invadir el Valle del Fin y acabar con la estúpida rebelión de Kokabiel.

Rias destruyo la puerta falsa literalmente con una rosa: Una rosa hecha con el Poder de la Destrucción, que dejo ver la puerta falsa.

« **Vamos** » dijo Barakiel, queriendo guiar al grupo dentro de la base, pero un grupo de horrendos ángeles caídos, aparecieron al encuentro, todos eran exactamente iguales: Calvos, pálidos, sin dientes, ojos rojos, alas negras y ropas desgarradas « **¿Pero qué…?** » uno de los ángeles le salto encima a Barakiel, quien lo tomo de la cabeza y lo electrocuto.

 **« ¡Taiyō no Kaminari! (Relámpago del Sol)»** Barakiel libero un flash de luz, que encegueció a los sirvientes de Kokabiel y les permitió a Issei, Rias, Naruto y Gabriel adentrarse en la base.

 **« ¡Fūton: Shinkūgyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera del Vacío)»** exclamo Ritsuko, liberando desde su boca, varias esferas de aire comprimido, que masacraron a un grupo de enemigos, antes de ir tras su novio.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ritsuko llego y no entendió al **100%** que había ocurrido: Issei y su novio, solo le llevaban una ventaja de **2** minutos, pero ya estaban enfrascados en la batalla y ambos dragones, estaban con sus ropas desgarradas y tenían signos de cansancio, asi como de una larga batalla.

Por otro lado, Kokabiel si bien presentaba algunos rasguños, no se veía cansado.

 **« ¡Dragón Punch! (Puño del Dragón)»** exclamo Issei, conectando un puño en el rostro de Kokabiel y este retrocedió, golpeando un muro.

 **« ¡Imperiaru Bumon! (División Imperial)»** exclamo Naruto, pateando el rostro de Kokabiel.

 **«Mi poder…»** pensó Kokabiel en Shock **« ¡Malditos sean, ustedes están robando mi poder!»**

 **« ¡Yōjutsu: Tochi e no tenpu! (Tecnica Yokai: Atadura de la Tierra)»** exclamaron Koneko y Ritsuko.

 _«Los Kitsunes son expertos en la creación de ilusiones y el clan de Tōjō, es experto en el uso de las ilusiones, creadas mediante el Yōjutsu»_ pensó Kiba quien acababa de llegar, junto a los demás.

Sin embargo Kokabiel lanzo una risa maligna y libero su poder, demostrando que la ilusión había resultado ser ineficaz «¡Mueran!» grito el ángel, antes de colocar sus manos en el suelo y que una cantidad exorbitante de sellos de luz se mostraran recubriendo toda la cueva.

«¡Lanzas de luz!» grito una aterrorizada Gabriel, mientras que las lanzas salían de los sellos. Los héroes gritaron de dolor al ser golpeados, todos fueron cubiertos por una nube de polvo y solo se veían los destellos de luz, provocados por las lanzas. Kokabiel sonrió de forma maligna, al ver que los únicos que podrían detenerlo, estaban ahora muertos.

El humo comenzó a despejarse y Kokabiel sintió que todos sus sueños se desvanecían, pues ese ataque tendría que haberlos matado. Pero Issei activo el Scale Mail, para protegerlos a todos, junto con Naruto quien tuvo acceso al mismo poder.

Kokabiel, al saber que no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra ellos dos, literalmente lanzo un grito. Su grito lo hizo brillar en una luz blanca, que luego exploto.

Issei y Naruto pudieron proteger a sus compañeros y compañeras, a costa de que Ddraig y Albión, destruyeran los Sacred Gear y fueron liberados de estos, siendo ahora espíritus, se desintegraron en el limbo.

Desgraciadamente, a pesar de que literalmente invadieron y derrotaron a los sirvientes de Kokabiel y que este último, fue derrotado en un combate en conjunto por Issei y Naruto.

Se realizó una filtración de la conversación de Michael y el Papa y todas las redes sociales de occidente y de oriente; dieron a conocer una parte importante de la conversación: Dios había fallecido hace ya muchos años.

 **Esta revelación, fue literalmente, la caída de la iglesia.**

 **El final de todo.**


End file.
